Ein neues Leben
by Red Gun
Summary: Das 19. Chap ist Up freu, ich habe kapi 6 nochmals geupdatet und neu veröffentlicht wahren zu viele fehler drinn, Sorry das die antworten so lange gedauert haben.
1. Der Plan

Disclaimer: Alle Charas gehören Naoko Takeushi ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verdiene kein Geld hirmit, nur die Story ist von mir.

* * *

_**Ein neues Leben**_

_**Kapitel 1: Der Plan**_

Es ist 8:00 Uhr und Usagi Tsukino sitzt pünktlich im Unterricht, was für einiges Gemurmel zwischen ihren Mitschuelern sorgte. Ihre Freundinnen Makoto und Minako warfen sich immer wieder erstaunte und verwirrte Blicke zu.

Usa war gereizt:" _Glauben die nicht das ich auch puenktlich sein kann?_" Sie wartete genervt auf den Lehre, als dieser endlich kam lies er vor schreck fast die Buecher fallen als er sie da sitzen sah:" Miss Tsukino sie sind ja da."" Ja wie man sieht." Antwortete sie eiskalt auf die unnoetige Feststellung des Lehrers. Als Usagi sich am Unterricht beteiligte sah es für einen Moment so aus als wuerde er voellig die Fassung verlieren, fing sich aber wieder und fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort. In den anderen Stunden lief es aenlich, was zur Folge hatte das sie kein Nachsitzen bekam und sie kam zu ersten Mal puenktlich in den Hikawa Tempel.

Es schien niemandem aufzufallen das etwas anders war als sonst, "Es kann ja selbst für unsere Odango Atama nicht unmoeglich sein ein Mal puenktlich zu kommen." bemerkte Luna abfällig." Mondgesicht und puenktlich das ich das noch erleben darf." Stichelte Haruka und auch Rei musste ihren Kommentar abgeben:" Entweder die Welt geht unter oder die Hölle friert im Moment zu, anders kann ich mir Usas puenktlichkeit nicht erklären."

Da Usa nicht darauf einging beließen sie es dabei. Es sah so aus als würde sie einen Comic lesen da mit dieser Anschein gewahrt blieb lachte sie ab und an mal, und so bemerkte niemand das sie eigentlich ihre Hausaufgaben die sie übers Wochenende aufbekamen erledigte und zwar alle.

Selbst Mamoru bemerkte nicht die geringste Aenderung. Er unterhielt sich mit Setsuna und Michiru über die neusten Erkentnisse der Medizin und auch das Usa mit halbem Ohr zuhoerte, und auch verstand was sie hoerte bemerkten sie nicht." _Welche Ironie sie behaupten mich zu kennen und bemerken nichts, nicht mal Mamo- chan scheint etwas zu bemereken, nur Chibiusa scheint mich zu beobachten. Nun dann wollen wir die dumme Usa Tarnung mal ausleben!_"

Mit diesen Gedanken stuerzte sie sich hemmungslos auf die Kekse die Rei auf den Tisch gestellt hatte und as einen nach dem anderen.

Sie hasste dieses verhalten aber damit schien sie nun auch Chibiusa überzeugt zu haben, diese schüttelte den Kopf, wand sich ab und unterhielt sich mit Hutaru." _Damit haette ich auch den letzten ueberzeugt_." dachte sie. Der Plan den sie seit ueber einem halben Jahr in die tat umsetzte schien zu funktionieren.

**Rueckblick:**

1 Monat nach der Niederlage von Chaos

Usagi saß in ihrem Zimmer und fasste gedanklich einen Entschluss:

" _Also gut die dumme Usa gibt es ab heute nicht mehr, ich werde mich veraendern, aber nach Außen hin die alte spielen bis die Veraenderungen abgeschlossen sind, und die anderen dann vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen. Sie müssen eben sehen wie sie damit zu Recht kommen_."

Sie stand auf und stellte sich vor den Spiegel, sie haste was sie sah, wusste aber dass sie ihr Aussehen erst ganz zum Schluss aendern durfte.

" _Die werden sich wundern wenn sie mein neues ich zu Gesicht bekommen, schade dass es noch so lange dauert bis dahin. Jetzt ist meine zeit gekommen, ich werde endlich mal nur an mich denken, egoistisch sein und niemand wird mich davon abhalten._" Mit diesen Gedanken machte sie sich mut und begann ihren Plan in die tat umzusetzen.

**Rückblick Ende:**


	2. Die Phasen Des Plans

Es kann sein das die naechsten Kapitel laenger dauern da ich bald Prüfung habe großes Sorry:) 

Kapitel 2: Die Phasen des Plans

Phase 1: Freie Bahn

„_Das wichtigste ist erstmal Luna und die zurückgekehrte Chibiusa aus dem Haus zu schaffen, damit sie mich nicht stoeren_"  
Chibiusa loszuwerden ist das kleinere Uebel: „Hey Chibiusa kommst du mal!" Schrie sie durchs ganze Haus. Und die gerufene kam genervt in Usas Zimmer: „Was schreist du so? Ich bin doch nicht taub." Maulte Chibiusa. „Da jetzt so gut mit Hotaru befreundet bist bin ich der Meinung das ihr beide mehr zeit miteinander verbringen solltet meinst du nicht?" sagte Usa mit Unschuldsmiene die anscheinend überzeugte. „Ich weis aber wie, mehr als nach der Schule treffen geht nicht." Meinte Chibiusa entmutigt. „Nun ich habe mir gedacht das du vielleicht eine weile zu Hotaru ziehen koenntest, hier ist es zu eng und so koenntest du auch auf ihre Schule wechseln und ihr währt den ganzen Tag zusammen, was haeltst du davon?" Bei jedem Wort von Usa wurden Chibiusas Augen groeßer, bis sie Usa schließlich um den Hals viel und Fragte „Wann kann ich bei ihr einziehen?" „Morgen geht's los ich habe schon alles mit der Schule, Hotaru, Mama und Papa geklaert du musst also nur noch Packen." Und ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Chibiusa Packen.

_„_ _Sehr gut das war Nummer eins, jetzt ist Luna dran aber wie schaffe ich sie aus dem Haus ohne das sie Verdacht schoepft?"_ Ploetzlich kam ihr ein genialer Gedanke „_Shingo!"_ Sie wuerde Luna einfach dazu bringen in Shingos Zimmer einfach ein wenig Zeit zu verbringen Shingo wuerde das nicht passen. „_Sobald er Luna entdeckt wuerde er zu Mama rennen und sie wuerde Luna endgültig rauswerfen_. _Sie koennte dann bei Mina oder Ami einziehen."_ Gesagt getan und nun war auch Luna aus dem Haus.

Phase 2: Gute Noten

Weitaus schwieriger ist es Phase 2 auszufuehren. Sie musste besser in der Schule werden und das hieß lernen und nochmals Lernen und das Tat sie wie eine verrueckte sie ging den Stoff ihrer gesamten Schulzeit systematisch durch, was im Unterricht sehr bald Wirkung zeigte ihre Noten wurden schlagartig besser, auch dadurch das sie ihre Haussaufgaben immer und korrekt erledigte. Um keinen Verdacht zu erregen behauptete sie dass ihre Eltern ihr ein Ultimatum gestellt haben, entweder bessere Noten oder Schweizer Internat.

Während eines Treffens im Hikawa Tempel musste sie sich ernsthaft zurückhalten um nicht zu zeigen das sie die Aufgabe von Ami sehr schnell haette loesen koennen, also lies sie es sich von Ami nun zum dritten Mal erklaeren: „Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht zeigs mir noch mal biiiiiitte Ami – chan!" Mittlerweile war auch die sonst so ruhige und geduldige Ami genervt weil sie mit ihren eigenen Aufgaben nicht voran kam solange Usa nicht ruhig war. „Also gut Usa komm her ein letztes Mal werde ich es dir erklaeren." Und so ging die Prozedur von vorne los, nach einer halben Stunde löste Usagi die Aufgabe, baute aber vorsichtshalber ein paar Fehler ein, die sie zu Hause korrigieren würde.

Phase 3: Die Etikette

Nun wollte sie ihr benehmen ändern sie wollte nicht mehr tollpatschig sein und meldete sich bei einem benimm Kurs an, der Neben dem Etiketten Kurs,auch Kurse in traditionell Japanischen dingen anbot wie das korrekte Tragen eines Kimonos, Teezeremonie und noch einiges mehr, kurzerhand meldete sie sich auch dort an. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten gelang es ihr sich einzufinden und ihr Auftreten verbesserte sich zusehend. Aber auch diese Tatsache schien niemandem aufzufallen.

„Hey Usa kommst du mit ins Crown?" Sie drehte sich nicht um sie wusste wer sie rief diese Stimme konnte nur Minako gehören, sie ignorierte sie so als hätte sie sie nicht gehört und ging zu Naru. „Naru gehen wir zusammen nach hause?" Etwas erstaunt darüber das sie nicht mit Minako, Makoto und Ami mitging lächelte sie Usa an: „Ja gerne Usa, wollen wir noch ins Crown ich habe Appetit auf nen Eiscafe." Lächelnd und die völlig verwirrten Ami, Minako und Makoto zuruek lassend gingen Usa und Naru ins Crown. „Was ist den mit der los, hat sie uns nicht gehoert?" Fragte Makoto voellig perplex die anderen beiden Maedchen. „Ich weiß nich, gehen wir ins Crown Rei wartet sicher schon, dann koennen wir Usa ja zu rede stellen."

Sie stimmten Mina zu und folgten Naru und Usagi ins Crown. „Es wundert mich dass du nicht mit Ami und den anderen mitgegangen , und mit mir hier bist." Usa überlegte kurz bevor sie Naru auf ihre Bemerkung antwortete: „Nun wir sind seit dem Kindergarten befreundet und ich habe dich in letzter Zeit vernachlaeßigt, und das möchte ich wieder gut machen. Außerdem kommen die Maedchen auch mal ohne mich aus." „_Sie muss ja nicht wissen dass ich nur mit ihr hier bin weil in meinem neuen Leben die Maedchen nicht vorgesehen sind_." Dachte Usagi waehrend sie durchs Fenster beobachtete wie ihre Freundinnen ( inklusive einer ziemlich wuetenden Rei ) auf dem Weg ins Crown waren. Usagi reagierte sofort: „Hey was haelst du davon wenn wir ein neues Cafe ausprobieren dort soll alles himmlisch schmecken?" „Hmm hört sich gut an ok gehen wir." Und schon zog Usa Naru aus dem Cafe und mit einer hohen Geschwindigkeit vorbei an den Maedchen die es nicht bemerkten.

Phase 3: Modebewustsein

Naru und Usagi gingen in ein neues kaum bekanntes Cafe und tranken einen goettlichen Milchcafe.  
Dann begann endlich der Teil auf den Usa gewartet hatte Shopping. Sie kraempelte ihre gesamte Garderobe um alles Kindische wurde gegen was Erwachsenes getauscht Kostueme und ein Paar etwas aufreizender Sachen. „Hey Usa das ist ja so gar nicht deine sonstige Garderobe." Stichelte Naru Usagi. „Ja ich habe es satt das kleine Mädchen zu sein ich bin immerhin 18. und kein Kind mehr, außerdem will ich das meine Eltern mich als erwachsen akzeptieren." Erwiederte sie eiskalt aber den kalteTon schin Naru nicht zu bemerken.„Und du glaubst dass sie das nur aufgrund neuer Klamotten tun?" Fragte sieIhre Freundin verwirrt.„Wer weiß." Antwortete Usa.Die beiden diskutierten noch eine ganze weile darueber bis sie schließlich nach hause gingen, Usa ihre neuen Sachen in den Schrank raeumte und erschoepft auf ihr Bett fiel und einschlief.

tbc

So das wars für Kapitel 2 bis bald :)


	3. Enthüllung des Kunstwerkes

_**Kapitel 3: Enthüllung des Kunstwerks**_

Usagi wusste das es an der zeit war ihr neues ich aus zu probieren, so was wie eine Feuertaufe für ihre Veränderungen brauchte sie schon. Die Gelegenheit kam auch bald, mit dem Vier-Jahreszeiten-Ball in der Stadthalle von Juban. Usagi wollte hin, und da Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto sowie Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Mamoru und Chibiusa auch kommen wollten, war sie der Meinung das es an der zeit währe die Veränderungen abzuschließen.

Sie hatte ihren Freundinnen bereits abgesagt das sie nicht mit kommen würde, zumindest nicht mit ihnen. „_Sie müssen ja nicht wissen das ich hin gehe nur nicht mit ihnen_." Dachte sich Usa und machte sich für den Ball fertig.

Sie zog eine schwarzes, langes Abendkleid an welches um den Oberkörper hauteng geschnitten war und einen von den Hüften abwärts langen Rock hatte, ( es erinnerte an ihr Serenity Kleid nur mit einem tieferen Ausschnitt und in schwarz ) zusätzlich war es am Rucken bis zum Ansatz des Pos ausgeschnitten und hatte einen Ausschnitt der zeigte was sie zu bieten hatte.

Dazu trug sie schwarze Poems. Um den Hals hing sie sich die Kette mit dem Silberkristall und trug dazu passende Ohrringe. Ihre Haare trug sie offen und lies es in langen goldenen Wellen über ihre Schultern und ihren Rücken hängen, sie legte nur ein dezentes Make Up auf, kurz gesagt sie sah nicht nur wunderschön aus, sondern auch verdammt Sexy.

Jeder der sie kannte musste mindestens zweimal hinschauen um zu erkennen dass es Usagi war. Da sie eine VIP Karte ( verdammt teuer ) erstanden hatte wurde sie von einer Limosiene abgeholt und zum Ball gefahren. „Ein Glück das meine Eltern nicht da sind die hätten nen Herzinfarkt gekriegt wenn sie mich so gesehen hätten." Dachte Usa lächelnd während sie in die Limosiene stieg.

**Währen dessen an der Stadthalle von Juban:**

„Ich verstehe nicht warum Usa nicht mitkommen wollte sie hat doch Monate lang nur von diesem Ball gesprochen und dann sagt sie im Letzten Moment ab, das ist merkwürdig oder?" Fragte Minako die anderen während sie am Haupteingang in der meterlangen Schlange standen und darauf warteten endlich ihre Tickets zu zeigen und rein gehen zu können.

„Was ist daran merkwürdig wahrscheinlich hat ihr Taschengeld nicht mehr für ne Karte gereicht da sie alles für Süßigkeiten ausgegeben hat." Sagte Michiru gereizt. (Sie war der Meinung dass ihr ein VIP-Ticket zustand)

„Ich weis nicht sie hatte so einen Merkwürdigen Blick als sie absagte." Überlegte Artemis der es sich auf Minakos Schulter bequem gemacht hatte. Die ganze Gruppe sah toll aus in ihren Kleidern und Anzügen und bekamen von Männern wie Frauen gleichermaßen schmeichelnde Blicke.

Und dann wurde die zweite Flügeltür des Haupteingangs geöffnet, nach und nach trafen die VIP-Gäste in ihren Limosienen ein und wurden durch die Tür in den Saal geleitet.  
Aus jedem dieser Luxus Autos stiegen ausnahmslos schöne und Perfekt gekleidete Menschen. Dann kam eine Schneeweiße Limosiene an und als sie hielt und der Fahrgast ausstieg hielten sogar die VIPs den Atem an.

Usa war angekommen und stiegt aus: „ Darf ich ihnen behilflich sein Miss Tsukino?" wurde sie vom Begrüsungskommitee gefragt. Ein junger Mann so um die 20 hielt ihr die Hand hin welche sie dankend annahm. Er konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen und konnte sie ebenfalls nur anstarren.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und sie konnte die Blicke aller auf sich spüren auch die Blicke ihrer Freunde und den von Mamoru, sie kannte diese Blicke zu gut und mit einem umwerfenden Lächeln auf den Lippen blickte sie, sie direkt an und konnte angesichts der runter fallenden Unterkiefer ihrer Freunde nur mit Anstrengung ein Lachen zurück halten.

„_Da staunt ihr was, ja dass ich auch So aussehen kann hättet ihr nicht gedacht."_ Dachte sich Usagi und lies sich in die Halle geleiten, und an ihren VIP-Tisch bringen. Das Innere der Stadthalle war eine große Tanzfläche welche im Halbkreis von den Tischen der Gäste umrundet wurde, geschlossen wurde der Kreis mit einem riesigen Buffet mit warmen und kalten Speisen und einer großen Bar für die Getränke.

Die Ganze Halle wurde im Stil der vier Jahreszeiten geschmückt, die Tanzfläche sah aus wie ein zu gefrorener See, An den Wanden der Halle wahren abwechselnd Bäume die mit Schnee bedeckt wahren, welche mit bunte Blättern, welche die im saftigsten Blattgrün leuchteten und welche mit rosanen oder weiß Blüten.

Auf die Tanzfläche viel eine Mischung aus Kunstschnee, kleinen bunten Blättern und Blüten. Während die VIP-Tische im mittleren Teil des Halbkreises standen wahren die Tische der normalen Gäste im äußeren Teil des Halbkreises.

Usagi setzte sich an ihren Tisch und wahr schon bald von Verehren umringt: „Würden sie mir den ersten Tanz schenken junge Lady?" Fragte sie ein blonder Herr mittleren alters. „Ich war aber zuerst hier also steht mir der erste Tanz zu!" Erwiderte ein Mann mit dunklen Haaren arrogant.

Ein Tumult zwischen den Herren entstand den sie mit einem gezielten Lächeln und einigen Worten auflösen konnte: „Meine Herren ich bitte sie nicht streiten jeder kommt dran wenn er an der Reihe ist und nun bitte ich sie mich nicht weiter zu bedrängen." Bei diesen Worten lächelte sie so süß das die Herren sich ohne wieder Worte davon machten.

„Gott ist das wirklich Usa das kann doch nicht sein." Maulte Minako, und blickte verwirrt in die Runde. „Und wie ist sie bitte an das VIP-Ticket gekommen? Ich als berühmte Vieolistin habe auch nur eine normale Karte bekommen." Michiru war deutlich in ihrem Stolz verletzt. „Nun reden wir mit ihr sie soll uns gefälligst erklären was hier los ist"  
Schlug Rei sichtlich wütend vor und die anderen stimmten zu.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu Usas Tisch der ein ganzes Stück von ihrem entfernt war, kurz vor erreichen des VIP-Bereiches stellte sich ihnen einer der Kellner in den Weg: „Entschuldigen sie bitte sind sie VIP-Gäste?" Fragte er höflich, aber diese Frage reichte um Rei auf 180 zu bringen, mit viel zu ruhiger Stimme antwortete sie: „Nein sind wir nicht wir wollen mit Miss Tsukino reden!" „Einen Augenblick bitte!" antwortete der Kellner und ging auf Usas Tisch zu.

Usa trank gerade ein Glass Wein als der Kellner an den Tisch trat. „Entschuldigen sie Miss Tsukino, das ich sie störe aber eine Gruppe von Gästen wünscht sie zu sprechen und es sind keine VIPs das heißt sie brauchen ihre Erlaubnis um den VIP-Bereich betreten zu dürfen." Sagte der Kellner.

„_Showtime."_ Dachte Usa mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Sie stören nicht, sie können sie rein lassen." Sagte sie und bereitete sich bereits auf einen riesige Krach vor. „Wie sie wünschen Miss." Und der Kellner ging zurück zu der Gruppe aufgebrachter junger Leute. „Miss Tsukino hat ihnen gestattet den Bereich zu betreten sie erwa…" Weiter kam der Kellner nicht weil die ganze Gruppe ungehalten auf Usagis Tisch zu stürmte.

„Hallo ich hätte nicht gedacht euch hier zu treffen, wie kommt es das ihr hier seit?" Fragte sie mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Rei war kurz davor zu explodieren und brachte kein Wort raus. Deswegen antwortete Ami: „Usagi sagtest du nicht das du wolltest nicht kommen? Warum bist du hier?"

„Ich sagte nur das ich nicht mit euch mit kommen würde, ich habe nie gesagt das ich nicht herkommen würde." Antwortete Usagi kühl. Es war eine weile ruhig und Usa nippte an ihrem Wein. Endlich meldete sich Luna zu Wort: „Warum wolltest du nicht mit uns kommen wir sind deine Freunde?" Usagi lies ein missbilligendes schnauben hören, blickte die schwarze Katze mit einem eiskalten Blick an und sagte: „Sicher seit ihr das, immerhin habt ihr unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben das ihr mich heute „unbedingt" dabei haben wolltet."

Durch die Runde ging ein verlegenes Schweigen dass nach einer weile von Mamoru durchbrochen wurde: „Usako du weißt doch dass die Mädchen es nicht so gemeint haben und das sie dich doch dabei haben wollten. Sag mal ist dein Outfit nicht etwas zu gewagt alle Männer starren dich an?" „Erstens Mamoru Chiba ist mein Name nicht Usako, zweitens sagte Rei ich zitiere: Ich würde lieber gar nicht gehen als von einer tollpatschigen und völlig verblödeten Usagi blamiert zu werden und drittens mir gefällt mein Outfit und wie du schon treffend bemerkt hast, vielen anderen auch."

Das war's sie hatte alle geschockt: „Was ist den mit dir los, was fällt dir ein so mit dem Mann den du liebst zu reden?" Fragte Chibiusa nun auch ziemlich wütend. „Was geht dich das an kümmere dich nicht um Sachen die du sowieso nicht verstehst!" Entgegnete Usa nun ebenfalls gereizt. Doch bevor jemand antworten konnte kam ein Mann Mitte 30 auf sie zu und bat Usagi um diesen Tanz ohne ein Wort zu den anderen nahm sie an und ging auf die Tanzfläche.

Sichtlich geschockt gingen sie zurück zu ihrem Tisch und verbrachten den Abend damit Usagi zu beobachten, vor allem Mamoru wurde mit jedem neuen Tanzpartner wütender wie konnten die es wagen mit seiner Usako zu Tanzen. Usagi selbst hatte an diesem Abend sehr viel Spaß und lies sich gegen zwei Uhr Morgens von der Limousine nachhause fahren.


	4. Klärung der Fronten

**_Kapitel 4: Klärung der Fronten_**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Usagi vom Sturmklingeln ihrer sichtlich aufgebrachten Freunde geweckt. „Usa Schätzchen deine Freunde sind da sie wollen mit die reden." Rief ihre Mutter die Treppe hoch. „Ja Mama ich mach mich nur schnell fertig." Antwortete Usagi ihrer Mutter und ging duschen. Sie lies sich extra viel Zeit und wählte ein Outfit das zeigte dass sie sich verändert hat und ging dann mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht die Treppe runter in die Küche, wo alle Senshi die Katzen und Mamoru um den Küchentisch saßen. Sie goss sich ein Glass Orangensaft ein und setzte sich noch immer lächelnd den Besuchern gegenüber.

Rei hielt es nicht mehr aus und schrie Usagi an: „Was in Selenes Namen ist in dich gefahren? Hast du sie noch alle, nicht nur das du uns hast abblitzen lassen, nein du hast uns belogen, uns die wir doch deine besten Freunde sind." Usagi lies ein wütendes schnauben hören, was Rei nur noch wütender machte: „ABER DAS SCHLIMMSTE IST DU HAST MIT ETLICHEN FREMDEN MÄNNERN GETANZT, WAS GLAUBST DU WIE SICH MAMORU DABEI GEFÜHLT HAT." „Nun wenn er sich wirklich SO schlecht gefühlt hat, warum sagt er mir das nicht selbst?" Antwortete Usagi unheimlich ruhig und blickte Mamoru an.

Rei war sprachlos, deswegen mischte sich jetzt Haruka ein: „Mondgesicht jetzt sag uns einfach was mit dir los ist damit wir diesen Kleinkinder Kram endlich hinter uns bringen können." Erst jetzt merkte Haruka das sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte. „Haruka Tenoh wage es nie wieder mich Mondgesicht zu nennen!" Erwiderte Usagi in einem so kalten Ton das alle Anwesenden zusammenzuckten.

„Also wollen wir doch mal sehen, Ami ist der Meinung das ich mehr lernen sollte, Rei meinte ich würde mich nicht erwachsen verhalten können, Minako ist der Meinung ich werde niemals anmutig und hübsch sein, Makoto: „Gibs auf Usa du wirst niemals kochen oder backen können." Haruka: „ Sei doch einmal ernst Mondgesicht!", Michiru, Setsuna und Hotaru: „Ob sie jemals eine würdige Königin sein wird." Chibiusa: „Ich will keine Mutter die so doof ist." Und zu guter Letzt Mamoru: „Usagi jetzt werd endlich erwachsen!"

„All diese Dinge habt ihr zu mir oder hinter meinem Rücken gesagt, ich habe alles geändert was euch an mir gestört hat." Während ihrer auf Zählung waren alle ganz still und konnten Usas Wut kaum fassen. Über das unferständnis ihrer Freunde wurde sie nun richtig wütend: „UND JETZT WO ICH SO BIN WIE IHR MICH HABEN WOLLT WEIST IHR MICH ZURÜCK, JETZT REICHTS ICH WILL MIT EUCH OFFIZIELL NIE WIEDER ETWAS ZU TUN HABEN RAUS!" Mit diesen Worten jagte sie sie aus dem Haus und ging auf ihr Zimmer. Sie weinte stundenlang bis sie schließlich einschlief.

**Ich weiß das Kapitel ist echt kurz aber das nächste setzt hier an deswegen. Ich frag mich ob ich weiter schreiben soll niemand scheint die Story gut genug zu finden um zu reviewen.**


	5. Extreme Maßnahmen

_So nachdem man mir unmissverständlich klargemacht hat das ihr weiter Lesen möchtet hier nun Kapitel 5 ich hoffe es gefällt_. 

**_Kapitel 5: Extreme Maßnahmen_**

Mamoru war am Boden zerstört, hatte ihn doch die Frau die er liebt verlassen und das war sogar seine Schuld, zu mindest teilweise. Die Gruppe saß in Mamorus Apartment, sie versuchten einerseits in auf zu heitern, andererseits das eben passierte zu verstehen.

„Oh man ich hatte ja keine Ahnung das ihr unsere Scherze so zu Herzen gehen." Sagte Makoto geknickt. „Wer konnte denn ahnen dass sie so sensibel ist." Meinte Rei wütend. „Was heißt hier sensibel? Sie hatte doch recht, sie hat alles geändert weswegen wir sie geärgert haben und wir hatten nichts besseres zu tun als weiter auf ihr rum zu hacken, da währe ich auch ausgeflippt." Verteidigte Ami Usas Verhalten. „Sie hat Recht." Stimmte ihr Minako zu.

„Na und wütend oder nicht, eine Prinzessin und zukünftige Königin hat sich nicht so zu benehmen, und damit meine ich nicht nur ihr Verhalten auf dem Ball." Meinte Michiru ebenfalls wütend. „Sie hat Recht, ich finde wir sollten ihr mal den Kopf waschen." Meinte Setsuna emotions- los und Hotaru nickte nur beiläufig.

Während in Mamorus Apartment weiter diskutiert wurde, hatte Usa bereits die Konsequenzen des gerade passierten gezogen und hatte den Vorschlag ihrer Eltern angenommen.

**Rückblick:**

Vor drei Monaten im Hause Tsukino:

„Usa Schatz kommst du mal dein Vater und ich wollen mit dir reden!" Rief Usas Mutter die Treppe hoch. „Ich komme Mama." Antwortete Usagi und ging zu ihrer Mutter. „Schätzchen hör zu, dein Vater und ich haben uns überlegt, das es wichtig ist deinen Horizont zu erweitern, außerdem wollen wir das dir alle Möglichkeiten offen stehen und deswegen würden wir dich gern zu Onkel Hito nach Australien an die Oberschule und später an die Universität von Sydney schicken, natürlich nur wenn du möchtest." Sagte ihre Mutter ruhig. „Wollt ihr mich loswerden?" Fragte Usagi traurig. „Natürlich nicht aber wir sind der Meinung dass du mehr von der Welt sehen solltest außer Juban, deswegen." Antwortete ihr Vater. „Ich werde es mir überlegen Ok?" „Ist gut Schatz, lass dir Zeit."

**Rückblick Ende:**

Vor drei Monaten war Usagi alles andere als begeistert. Aber jetzt hat sie eingewilligt und war mittlerweile dabei ihre Sachen zu Packen. „_So ich werde dort zur Schule gehen, ein neues Leben anfangen und wenn ich zurück komme werde ich ein neuer Mensch sein und sie werden mich nicht daran hindern. Es ist zum heulen selbst der Mann der behauptet mich zu lieben, ist der Meinung das ich an allem Schuld währe."_ Dachte sich Usa während sie ihre Bücher einpackte.

Als sie fertig war mit packen und für die morgige Abreise alles vorbereitet hatte, setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch und schrieb einen Brief an ihre so genannten Freunde. Welchen sie bei ihren Eltern hinterlegte, sie sollten ihn dem ersten von ihnen geben der vorbei kam, aber sagen das er für alle bestimmt sei. Zusätzlich gab sie ihrer Mutter ein Päckchen, das für Chibiusa bestimmt war und ging dann ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen ging sie mit ihrer Familie zum Flughafen: „Pass auf dich auf kleines und versprich mir das du jeden Tag schreibst ok?" Sagte ihre Mutter mit Tränen in den Augen. „Ist gut Mama mache ich." „Und bitte denk daran das Sydney anders ist als Tokio, vieles wird dir fremd erscheinen…" Weiter kam Usas Vater nicht. „Papa ich kann auf mich aufpassen ich bin doch schon 18 und wenn ich was nicht weiß frage ich einfach, ich kann gut genug Englisch um zu fragen." Antwortete Usa und ging zum Gate sie zeigte ihr Ticket und stieg ins Flugzeug.

Während dessen versuchten die Senshi, Mamoru und die Katzen per Sturm klingeln ins Haus der Tsukinos zu kommen. „Manno sind die nicht da oder pennen die noch?" Fragte Rei welche schon wieder wütend war. Genau in dem Moment kam eine ziemlich geknickte Familie um die Ecke. „Oh hallo ihr seit es. Wenn ihr zu Usagi wollt kommt ihr zu spät, sie ist gerade abgeflogen." Sagte Usas Mutter. Sie rissen die Augen auf und riefen erschrocken im Chor: „Was soll das heißen abgeflogen? Wo fliegt sie den hin?"

„Bevor ihr durch dreht, hier, den sollte ich euch geben der ist an alle. Und das hier ist für dich Chibiusa, Usagi wollte das du es bekommst." Antwortete sie und gab ihnen den Brief und das Geschenk für Chibiusa. „Ihr solltet wo hin gehen wo ihr ihn in ruhe lesen könnt!" Mit diesen Worten gingen die Tsukinos ins Haus und ließen eine sehr verwirrte Gruppe von Jugendlichen zurück.

**Im Hikawa Tempel**

„Los jetzt lies endlich vor!" Maulte Minako ungeduldig. „Is ja gut ich mach ja schon! Antwortete Ami.

Hi Ich habe mich entschieden den Rest meiner Schulzeit und meine Studienzeit in Sydney zu verbringen. Wenn ihr diesen Brief lest sitze ich wahrscheinlich schon im Flugzeug. Es ist mir egal was ihr davon haltet es ist mein Leben. Was Sailor Moon betrifft ich habe bereits Ersatz gefunden. Ob wir uns je wieder sehen weis ich nicht. Grüsse Usagi

„Oh man, hey Chibiusa was ist in deinem Päckchen?" Fragte Haruka. Chibiusa öffnete die Schachtel und holte einen weiteren Brief und einen in ein Tuch eingewickelten Gegenstand heraus. In dem Brief stand folgendes geschrieben:

Chibiusa ab jetzt bist du Sailor Moon und dies soll dir dabei helfen

Usagi.

Chibiusa wickelte den Gegenstand aus dem Tuch und auf ihren Schoß viel Eternal Sailor Moons Verwandlungbrosche. „Oh man sie will das ich Sailor Moon bin?" Fragte Chibiusa verwirrt„Aber jetzt ist sie völlig Schutzlos wenn sie angegriffen wird, das kann sie doch nicht machen!" Rief Rei erschrocken.

„Wir müssen zu ihr und sie wieder zur Vernunft bringen!" Meinte Mamoru welcher anscheinend seinen Kampfeswillen wieder hatte, oh ja er würde um die Frau die er liebt kämpfen. „Wir können nicht nach Australien das Schuljahr beginnt in einer Woche." Protestierte Ami, was ihr einen vernichtenden Blick von Minako einhandelte. „Es mag grausam klingen aber Ami hat Recht." Meinte Michiru und lies ein genervte Seufzen hören. „Also gut in den nächsten Ferien fliegen wir zu ihr und versuchen sie zu überzeugen zurück zu kommen.

Es wurde in Japan heftig diskutiert wie man Usa umstimmen kann während in Australien Usa mit ihrer neuen Schuluniform beschäftigt war. Und so bemerkte niemand den Schatten der sich dem Sonnensystem näherte.

So das war's für Kapitel fünf ich würde mich über reviews freuen bis zum nächsten Kapitel eure Sam:)


	6. Ein neuer Anfang

Kapitel 6: Ein neuer Anfang 

In Sydney lebte Usagi mittlerweile seit drei Tagen und trotz der Hitze, gefiel es ihr. „Hey Usa hast du dich schon an der Sunnyhigh eingeschrieben?" Fragte ihr Onkel Hito als er in der Küche mit seiner Tochter Mandy kochte. „Ja habe ich, die haben mir sogar schon die Schuluniform gegeben." Antwortete sie während sie die Uniform abnähte damit sie passte. Sie freute sich auf die Schule und hoffte dass man sie mögen würde auch wenn sie anders war.

Zwei Wochen später war ihr erster Schultag auf Sunnyhigh, sie freute sich, war aber auch nervös und aufgeregt. „Also Usa hier ist deine Lunchbox, sie ist mit allem gefüllt was du gerne ist." Mit einem Lächeln verursacht durch Usas verwirrte Gesicht fügte Mandy hinzu: „Eine Lunchbox würde man in Japan wohl Bento nennen." Usas verstand bedankte sich und lies sich von Onkel Hino zur schule fahren.

Als sie ankam überprüfte sie ob ihre Uniform perfekt saß, von ihren Odangos hatte sie sich schon lange verabschiedet und trug ihre langen blonden Haare offen. Von ihrem Onkel und Mandy hatte sie eine neue, auf der Sunnyhigh Privatschule übliche, dunkelbraune Lederschultasche geschenkt bekommen. Mit ihren Schulsachen und einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Direktor, welcher sie in ihre neue Klasse brachte.

„Mrs. Bellows die ist die neue Schülerin, Usagi Tsukino sie kommt aus Japan und ist ihrer Klasse zugeteilt worden." Sagte der Rektor zu Usas neuer Klasseleiterin. „Danke Herr Direktor, Klasse das ist eure neue Mitschülerin, stell dich bitte selber vor!" Sagte Mrs. Bellows. „Konichwa ich bin Usagi Tsukino18 Jahre alt und komme aus Japan, nennt mich einfach Usa, es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen." Usa blickte nervös in die Runde als sie dies sagte, konnte aber die Mimiken ihrer neuen Mitschüler nicht durchschauen.

„Bitte setz dich auf den freien Platz neben Marcy in die zweite Reihe!" Sagte Mrs. Bellows und Usa setzte sich neben das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren, sie hatte graue Augen und war übertrieben Geschminkt. Aber sie hatte ein freundliches lächeln und stellte sich Usa vor: „Hey ich bin Marcy Ale, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, ich zeige dir nachher wie hier alles läuft und stelle dir alle vor ok?" „Ja gut was haben wir jetzt für Unterricht?" Fragte Usa und kramte in ihrer Tasche nach dem richtigen Buch, nachdem Marcy ihr gesagt hatte das sie jetzt Französisch hätten. (Usa hat sich in den Ferien selbst Französisch beigebracht.)

Nach Französisch hatte sie noch Mathe und Literatur bis zum Mittagessen. „Also Usa die ersten drei Lehrer (Bellows, Filding und Harley) hast du ja schon kennen gelernt, es gibt noch Dallas für Physik, Curtis für Sport, McNary für Chemie, Knowls für Geschichte, Diffus für Kunst und Musik, jeweils Landow oder Higgins für dein Wahlprofil, Troy für Computer, Loyde für Geografie, Griffin für Gesellschaftskunde, Tony für Religion und noch einen Lehrer der für dein jeweiliges Sport- Kunst - und Musikwahlfach.

„So das sind die Lehrer weist du schon welche Wahlfächer du nimmst Usa?" Fragte Marcy sie als sie Usa den Weg in die Caffetaria zeigte. „Hmm, was gibt es denn für Wahlprofiele und Wahlfächer?" Fragte sie Marcy und sie stellte sich hinten an die Reihe vor der Essensaugabe. „Nun Wahlprofiele hast du Hauswirtschaftslehre und Buchführung/Wirtschaft, Wahlfächer in Sport sind Basketball, Volleyball, Kunstturnen, verschiedene Kampfsportarten, Tanz, Fußball, Schwimmen, Sincronschwimmen, Turmspringen und Klettern."

„Die Kunst – und Musikwahlfächer da kannst du mehrere belegen, da gibt es: Poesie also Gedichte schreiben, Storywritting, Malen/Zeichnen, Bildhauerei, Keramik, Origami, Stoff und Textilien usw. Und in Musik gibt es Gesang, Texting, Komponieren, Tanz und das Spielen eines Instruments. Also für was entscheidest du dich?" „Puh das sind ja echt viele, hmm ich glaube ich nehme bei Sport Volleyball, bei Kunst Zeichnen und Origami und in Musik Klavierspielen und als Profil Hauswirtschaftslehre." Sagte Usa als sie sich mit Spagetti, Käsekuchen und Grünem Tee an einen der Caffetariatische Setzten. „Cool dann sind wir in vielen Fächern zusammen gut du hast Mrs. Landow in Hauswirtschaft, in Sport hast du Coach Tylor, in Zeichnen Mrs. Lernman, in Origmi Mr. Hayano und in Musik Mrs. Lanox." Sagte Marcy und Kaute an ihrem Fisch. „Dann habe ich ja einen Japaner als Lehre oder?" Fragte Usa. Ja hast du er mag dich sicher er schwärmt immer von Japan jetzt kann er sich ja mit jemandem austauschen, Oh da sind ja die anderen Mädchen."

„Hi Mädels das ist Usa sie kommt aus Japan und geht jetzt in meine Klasse, Usa das sind: Anna May, Rose Hathe und Miranda Klay meine besten Freunde, Anna undMirandamüsstest du schon gesehen haben sie gehen auch in unsere Klasse." Stellte Marcy die Mädchen vor. Entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit sich zu verbeugen, schüttelte sie jedem der Mädchen die Hand und begrüßte sie: „Hallo ich bin Usa und freue mich euch kennen zu lernen." Anna hatte Schockladen braune Haare und hell braune Augen, Rose hatte rot blonde Harre und dunkelbraune Augen und Miranda war schwarzhaarig und hatte grüne Augen. Sie aßen zusammen zu Mittag und unterhielten sich, die Mädchen mochten Usa auf Anhieb und hatten viel spaß mit ihr.

Sorry das ich länger kein kapi gepostet habe (Abschlussfeier, Krankheit) hier is aber das nächste viel Spaß (ich habe ne Kleinigkeit eingebaut mal sehen wems auffällt)


	7. Neue Kriegerinnen

**_Kapitel 7: Neue Kriegerinnen _**

Usa ging jetzt schon seit zwei Monaten auf die Sunnyhigh, sie und die Mädchen verstanden sich Prima.  
Es war Wochenende und sie gingen alle zusammen auf einen Stadtbummel mitten in Sydney. „Hey Usa sieht Tokio genauso aus?" „Nun Mira in Tokio ist es den ganzen Tag auf den Straßen so voll wie jetzt." Antwortete Usa Miranda. ( Mira kurz Miranda ) Usa hatte keine große Lust zum shoppen, sie hatte seit Tagen so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl als ob bald etwas passieren würde.

Am ende des Tages lag Usa in ihrem Bett und versuchte dieses Gefühl zu verstehen, aber egal wie sie es auch drehte, sie fand keine plausible Erklärung dafür und schlief nach stundenlangem grübeln endlich ein. Am nächsten Morgen waren die Mädchen am Kino verabredet, sie wollten einen japanischen Film sehen den Usagi ihnen empfohlen hatte, The Ring. Gegen Ende des Films (sie spielten bloß die amerikanische Fassung) hatten sie sich die Mädchen in die Kinosessel gedrückt, als ein Schatten auf der Leinwand zu sehen war. Plötzlich hob sich die Leinwand und alles Böse aus den letzten Szene, stand vor dem Publikum und griff an. Usagi wusste was los war und während die Menschen inklusive ihrer Freundinnen panisch aus dem Saal rannten, lies Usa sich zurückfallen.

Sie war nun alleine im Saal, sie wollte Helfen wusste aber nicht wie, sie war nicht mehr Sailor Moon ihre Brosche hatte jetzt Chibiusa. Die materialisierte Samara griff an und traf Usa schwer. „_Verdammt woher hätte ich den wissen sollen das ich meine Brosche irgendwann noch mal brauche, nein ich will sie nicht zurück, ich bitte dich Mondgöttin Selene hilf mir_!" Usa betete stumm während sie ihre Kräfte verließen. Zumindest wusste sie jetzt woher dieses ungute Gefühl kam.

Währendessen suchten Marcy, Miranda, Anna und Rose in der hysterischen Menge nach Usa. „Verdammt wo ist sie nur?" Fragte Marcy ängstlich. „Sie wird doch nicht noch drinnen sein?" Riefen Miranda und Rose panisch. „Verdammt gehen wir rein und Holen sie raus, sie würde dasselbe für uns tun.

Als die Mädchen in den Kinosaal zurückkehrten sahen sie wie Usagi in ein gleißendes Licht getaucht wurde und in dem Moment verstanden sie Usas kraft ihre Ausdauer und ihre Anmut, sie war es die japanische Kriegerin aus den Nachrichten, die Anführerin der Sailor Kriegerinnen, Sailor Moon, die Kriegerin für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit.

Usa spürte wie sie in gleißendes Licht getaucht wurde und sie hörte die Stimme von Königin Serenity welche zu ihr sagte: „_Serenity meine Tochter du brauchst keine Brosche die aus der Macht der Kriegerinnen besteht du wurdest als Serenity/Sailor Moon geboren du kannst dich aus eigener Kraft in eine neu Kriegerin verwandeln, erschaffe aus eigenem Willen eine neue Brosche und rette erneut die Erde!" „Und Finde die acht neuen Sailor Krieger!"_

Mit neuem Mut konzentrierte Usa sich so stark sie konnte, das Licht welches sie umgab sammelte sich in ihrer rechten Hand und formte ein leuchtend weiße Brosche, in Form eines großen Tropfens. Sie erkannte dieses Symbol es war eine Mondträne. Sie lies die Brosche über beiden Händen schweben und rief: „Ich einst Serenity, Prinzessin und Thronerbin des Mondes, ich Sailor Moon für liebe und Gerechtigkeit, erwache nun als neue Kriegerin. MACHT DES MONDES MACH AUF!"

Wieder wurde sie von Licht umhüllt ihr Körper glühte und sie stand in einem Schneeweißem Minnirock, mit Silberner Schleifer, einem weißemOberteil mit langen Ärmeln die in fingerlosen Handschuhen endeten, die Schleife auf dem Dekoltee war ebenfalls silbern, die Mondtränenbrosche zierte die Mitte der Schleife, sie hatte Stiefel an die bis zu den Oberschenkeln reichten und ebenfalls weiß wahren. Ihre Blonden Haare wahren diesmal keine Odangos sondern eine kunstvolle Hochsteckfrisur sie Trug den Halbmond der Königlich Mond Familie auf der Stirn.

Sie stellte sich Samara entgegen und sagte: „Du wagst es Menschen die ihren Spaß im Kino haben wollten anzugreifen, ich bin Sailor Serenitas und im Namen meines Schutzplaneten dem Mond werde ich dich bestrafen." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und rief: „Sicheln des Mondes siegt!" Ihre Attacke traf und schickte Samara zurück in die Leinwand wo der Film zu ende lief. Ein Kind etwa so groß wie Chibiusa ganz in schwarz gekleidet trat hinter der Leinwand hervor und sagte: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es auf der Erde solche Menschen gibt, wir sehen uns wider Serenitas!" das Kind verschwand und lies eine traurige Kriegerin zurück. „_Ich hatte gehofft nie wieder Kämpfen zu müssen und jetzt das… und wer sind die acht neuen Kriegerinnen?"_

„Boah ey wow unsere neue Freundin ist Sailor Moon das glaubt uns keiner." Rief Marcy und erschreckte Usa damit, die sich gerade zurück verwandeln wollte. „Und jetzt ist sie Sailor Serenitas da…" Aber weiter kam Anna nicht denn als sie Serenitas berührte leuchtete auf ihrer Stirn das Zeichen des Hermes dem Planeten der Flüssigkeiten, auf und ein Verwandlungsstab erschien vor ihr, die anderen Mädchen berührten Usa ebenfalls und mit ihnen passierte dasselbe, auf Marcys Stirn erschien das Zeichen des Betu des Planeten des Lichts, auf Mirandas Stirn das des Io der Planet der Elektrizität und auf der Stirn von Rose das Zeichen des Deimos der Planet der Lava.

Sie nahmen ihre Verwandlungsstäbe und riefen: „Macht des Hermes mach auf, Macht des Betu mach auf, Macht des Io mach auf, Macht des Deimos Macht auf." Und die ersten vier der acht neuen Krieger standen vor ihrer Prinzessin. Die Outfits der Kriegerinnen waren von der Form genauso aufgebaut wie die von Sailor Serenitas nur Rock, Stiefel und Schleifen waren in jeweils einer anderen Farbe und Beschaffenheit. Hermes schimmerte in allen erdenklichen Blautönen und man hatte den Eindruck als würden ihre Sachen fließen wie Wasser. Die Sachen von Betu wahren in gelb und orange gehalten und leuchteten wie das Licht. Ios grüne Sachen sahen aus als währen Blitze und elektrische Teilchen in den Stoff eingearbeitet. Deimos glühte in lavarot und strahlte regelrecht Hitze aus.

„Oh man ist mir schwindlig ich habe alle Erinnerungen auf einmal zurückbekommen das ist echt krass." Meinte Miranda, Sailor Io. Die neuen Krieger knieten sich vor Serenitas nieder und sie verwandelte sich in Serenity: „Willkommen zurück meine Krieger eure Gegenstücke sind noch in Japan, aber sie werden bald ankommen, sie werden euch mit misstrauen vielleicht sogar noch schlimmeren begegnen, sie halten mich zurzeit für verrückt und werden nicht auf mich hören, es wird sehr schwer sie von der Wahrheit zu überzeugen. Nun das wichtigste ist jetzt dass unsere zweite Identität geheim bleibt." Dies sagte Usa als sie sich zurück in Serenitas und dann in Usagi verwandelte.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten Usa damit den Mädchen von ihren Abenteuern als Sailor Moon zu erzählen, wie sie zu Sailor Moon wurde wie sie die anderen Kriegerinnen fand, Perilia und Metalia, die Familie des schwarzen Mondes und das Phantom des Todes, Nehelenia, Galaxia und Chaos. Sie versuchten außerdem den neuen Feind zu analysieren, am ende gingen alle müde und erschöpft nach hause.


	8. Codename: Usa zurückholen

**_Kapitel 8: Codename: Usa zurückholen_**

Während Usagi in Sydney die neuen Kriegern kennen lernte, schmiedeten in Japan die Senshi, Mamoru, Chibiusa und die Katzen Luna und Artemis, einen Plan wie sie, sie zurückholen konnten, was aber gar nicht so einfach war, weil die Schule auch in Japan wieder begonnen hatte und Ami darauf bestand das niemand seine Ausbildung vernachlässigte.

Da in Japan die Schule über vier Monate eher begonnen hatte als in Australien, würden sie in Sydney ankommen während Usagi noch Schule hatte. Sie bereiteten die Abreise nach Sydney vor. Luna und Artemis mussten während des ganzen Flugs über in engen Transportkisten im Lagerraum verbringen, was beiden gar nicht passte sich aber nicht ändern lies. Nach etlichem hin und her, kamen sie entnervt und übermüdet endlich in Sydney an.

Setsuna hatte sich um die Wohn-Angelegenheit gekümmert und für den Zeitraum der Ferien ein Haus in der nähe der Sunnyhigh gemietet. Sie wussten aus den Briefen, die Usagi an ihre Eltern schrieb, auf welche Schule sie ging. Alle rechneten damit zu sehen wie schusselig und dumm Usagi sich anstellte das sie lauter schlechte Noten bekam wie früher, sie hatten bereits geplant diese Tatsache zu benutzen um ihr zu zeigen das sich nichts geändert hätte und sie zurück nach Japan kommen könnte.

Chibiusa hatte sich Hotaru und Minako geschnappt und war mit ihnen in Sydney Schoppen gegangen. Als sie im Shoppingcenter ankamen, rannte Minako geradewegs in eine Gruppe von Teenager hinein und maulte: „Hey könnt ihr nicht aufpassen wo ihr hin rennt?" „Nicht alle Menschen sind so dumm und rennen blind durch die Botanik, wie du Minako Aino." Erwiderte Usagi auf Minakos Bemerkung kühl. Minako machte große Augen als sie Usa erkannte und auch Hotaru und Chibiusa waren geschockt.

Usagis Odangos wahren verschwunden und ihre Haare zu einem Konten Hochgesteckt, sie trug die Schuluniform der Sunnyhigh, Blazer mit dem Schulwappen, Faltenminnirock, und Schnürabsatzstiefel alles in schwarz. Unter dem Blazer trug sie ne weiße Bluse ebenfalls mit dem Schulwappen. „Usa kennst du diese Leute?" Fragte sie Marcy. „Hmm man könnte sie als Gegenstücke bezeichnen." Chibiusa, Hotaru und Minako verstanden Usas Bemerkung nicht aber die anderen verstanden sofort und gingen mit Usagi weiter, nicht ohne einen Blick, auf zwei der acht ersten Krieger und die zukünftige Prinzessin zu werfen.

Minako, Hotaru und Chibiusa rannten in einem Affenzahn zurück zu den anderen und kamen ganz außer Atem dort an. „Hey wasen mit euch los ihr seit ja völlig fertig?" Wurden sie von Makoto gefragt die gerade vom Strand zurückkam. (Sunnyhigh und das Mithaus liegen beide am Strand) „Wo…sind…die…Anderen?" Fragte Mina völlig außer Atem. „Ähm die kommen gleich, warum?" „Schick sie ins Wohnzimmer es ist wichtig, wir haben Usagi getroffen." Antwortete Mina auf Makos Frage.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen alle im Wohnzimmer. „Also was ist los wo habt ihr Usa getroffen und warum schockt euch ihr Anblick so?" Fragte Rei die Mädchen. „Nun erstens trafen wir sie im Shoppingcenter und zwar in Begleitung von vier anderen Mädchen, des Weiteren sah sie nicht mehr aus wie Usagi und damit meine ich nicht ihre neue Schuluniform welche fast ganz in Schwarz ist, sie hat keine Odangos mehr, ihre Haare sind zu einem Knoten hochgesteckt." „Diese vier Mädchen kamen mir so vertraut vor und trotzdem beunruhigen sie mich." Erklärte Mina den anderen. „Ok ich schlage vor das wir Usa und diese Mädchen beobachten und alles über sie herausfinden und wenn irgendwas an denen faul ist stellen wir sie zur rede!" Sagte Haruka und alle stimmten zu.

„So nun was anderes habt ihr von den Merkwürdigen Vorkomnissen in dem Kino welches hier in der Nähe ist gehört?" Fragte Luna. „In diesem Kino soll eine Filmfigur aus dem Film gestiegen und die Zuschauer angegriffen haben." Artemis fügte hinzu: „Aber laut Presseberichten, soll etwa eine halbe Stunde später soll alles wieder in Ordnung gewesen sein, so als ob nichts gewesen währe." „Wir sollten das im Auge behalten, es kann ja sein das wir wieder in Action treten müssen." „Ich hoffe ihr habt alle eure Verwandlungsstäbe dabei." Alle nickten.  
Am nächsten Morgen, machte sich die Gruppe auf den Weg zur Sunnyhigh. Sie wollten Usagi beweisen das sich nichts geändert hat. „Mal sehen wie die gute Usa sich anstellt, was hat sie jetzt für Unterricht?" Fragte Minako, die wegen Usas Bemerkung immer noch sauer war. „So weit ich weiß hat sie jetzt Sport, das wird lustig, sie war schon immer eine Sportliche Niete." Spottete Makoto. Als sie das Schulgelände betraten, hörten sie die Klasse bereits auf dem Sportplatz. „Hört ihr da sind sie, setzen wir uns unauffällig auf die Bänke und sehen zu!" Sagte Rei und setzte ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf, als sie an Usagis Unfähigkeit in Sport dachte.

„Klasse wir spielen jetzt Volleyball, Kate, Marcy und Lisa ihr wählt die Mannschaften. Kate du fängst an!" Rief Mrs. Curtis ihrer Klasse entgegen. „Yeah, ok das heißt ich bekomme unsere beste Spielerin, ich wähle Usagi." Usagi stellte sich hinter Kate und nach einander wurden alle eingeteilt. „Hmm warum wurde sie als erste gewählt, versteh ich net." Überlegte Minako. Als sie sahen das Usa einen Schmetterball nach dem anderen hin bretterte und ihre Mannschaft zum sieg führte, sahen sie vor ihrem inneren Auge ihren schönen Plan dahin schmelzen. Sie beobachteten sie den ganzen Tag und bemerkten endlich die Veränderungen.

Sie glaubten das Usagi sie nicht bemerkte, was sie net wussten war das Usa sich ziemlich zurück halten musste, ihre ehemaligen Freunde auszulachen. „Das gibt's net sie hat sich total verändert, wie konnte uns das nur nicht auffallen?" Fragte Mamoru sichtlich geschockt darüber, wie sehr sich die Frau die er liebte verändert hatte. Sie war nicht länger das tollpatschige dumme kleine Mädchen welches sie war als sie zu Sailor Moon wurde, nein nun erinnerte sie eher an die Prinzessin die sie einst war und an die Königin die sie bald sein würde. „Vielleicht sollten wir ihre Entscheidung Akzeptieren und sie in ruhe lassen." Meinte Ami am ende des Tages. Luna antwortete empört: „Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein, darf ich dich daran erinnern, das das zukünftige Kristall Tokio in Japan und nicht in Australien entsteht."

_So hier das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch_

_Pusch the Button and Review please_.


	9. Alt gegen Neu

_**Kapitel 9: Alt gegen Neu?**_

Usagi war sauer, die „Gäste" aus Japan schnüffelten ihr und ihren neuen Freundinnen hinterher und dies bedeutete das sie , wenn sie wieder kämpfen müssten, Sailor Moons neue Identität als Sailor Serenitas, aufdecken würden was Usa gar nicht passte. Also teilten sie sich auf und hängten nach einander alle Verfolger ab. Wie sich herausstellen sollte gerade zur rechten zeit. „Oh man die können echt hartnäckig sein, ich kann net mehr." Sagte Rose völlig außer Atem. Sie waren in einem Park als sie in der nähe schreie hörten. „Was war das, ein Angriff?" Fragte Anna. Sie liefen zum Ursprung der Schreie, was sie dort sahen lies sie sofort hinter die nächste Baumgruppe laufen und sich verwandeln.

Ein Monster das aussah wie ein riesiges Insekt, griff die Menschenmenge an, jedes mal wenn ein Mensch getroffen wurde, erstarrte dieser mitten in seiner Bewegung und feine Fäden fast wie Spinnweben gingen von ihnen aus welche sie im Boden zu verankern schien. „Also los Krieger, retten wir diese Menschen." Rief Serenitas. Sie hatte sofort die Führung übernommen, wusste sie doch dass die neuen Krieger noch unerfahren wahren. „Io! Electricity, sieg!" Rief Sailor Io und schleuderte eine Attacke aus Starkstrom auf den Feind, Betus Prisma Broke, schickte auf jedes Ziel Lichtstrahlen, während Hermes die Flüssigkeit Hernum von ihrem Heimatplaneten auf den Feind schleuderte und Deimos mit ihrer Lavabombe, Kugeln aus reinster höllisch heißer Lava abfeuerte.

Während Serenitas, Io, Hermes, Betu und Deimos gegen den Feind kämpften, kamen die anderen Krieger, Tuxedo Mask und die Katzen bereits verwandelt gerade am Schauplatz an. „Was ist den hier los und wer sind die?" Fragte die neue Chibi Eternal Sailor Moon, die anderen. „Ich weiß nicht aber ihre Attacken sind verdammt mächtig." „Ami schau mal ob du mit deinem Computer was raus findest!" Sagte Luna. „Hmm laut Computer ist die in grün Sailor Io, sie benutzt Elektrizität, die in den Blautönen das ist Sailor Hermes, ihre Waffe sind Flüssigkeiten jeder art und Hernum eine art Messerscharfes Wasser, die in gelb das ist Sailor Betu, ihre Waffe ist das Licht und die in rot das ist Sailor Deimos, sie benutz Lava als Waffe." „Wer allerdings die in weiß ist, da bin ich überfragt sorry." Während Ami die Daten ihres Computers erläuterte, wollten Sailor Uranus, Neptun und Pluto gerade angreifen als….

„Tears of Moon, siegt!" Serenitas schleuderte ihre Attacke auf das Rieseninsekt und es zersprang in viele schleimige Teile. Die gefangenen Menschen konnten sich wieder bewegen und liefen nach hause. „Ok da sind eure Gegenstücke, verwandelt euch erst zurück wenn wir wieder alleine sind!" Sagte Usagi. „Verstanden." Riefen die anderen Krieger im Chor. „Wollen wir doch mal sehn wie die reagieren!" „Hey wer seit ihr?" „Und warum trägst du das Symbol der Mondfamilie?" Fragten Haruka und Luna. „Ich wüsste nicht was euch das angeht." Erwiderte Serenitas kühl und wollte gehen, wurde aber von Mars und Uranus aufgehalten: „Hey ihr geht nirgendwo hin, bevor ihr uns nicht unsere Fragen beantwortet!" „Ich glaube nicht dass ihr das Recht habt, solche Forderungen außerhalb Japans zu stellen und schon gar nicht mit einem unfähigen Sailor Moon verschnitt als Anführerin." Alle waren geschockt, sie erkannten diese Stimme, aber konnten es nicht glauben. „Usako? Bist du das?" Fragte Mamoru verwirrt.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht wer diese Usako sein soll, aber ich bin's definitief nicht!" Usa merkte dass sie zuviel gesagt hatte und versuchte sich jetzt zu retten. „Krieger lasst uns gehen, diese billig Sailor Krieger nerven langsam!" Dummerweise antworteten die Krieger einstimmig im Chor: „Verstanden Hoheit." Was sie nur noch verdächtiger machte. Uranus und Neptun riss der Geduldsfaden, sie sahen diese neuen Krieger als Bedrohung und griffen Serenitas, die offensichtliche Anführerin, an. „Uranus, flieg!" „Neptun, flieg!" Doch genauso schnell wie Uranus und Neptun ihre Attacken gestartet hatten, wahren auch schon Betu, Hermes, Io und Deimos zur Stelle: „Macht des Betu! Macht des Hermes! Macht des Io! Macht des Deimos! Vereinigt euch und schützt die Prinzessin!" Riefen die vier Mädchen und sie errichteten ein Schutzschild aus den Kräften der vier Kriegerinnen um Usagi.

Diese hatte sich bereits in Prinzessin Serenity verwandelt: „Ihr die ihr geboren wurdet mich zu schützen wagt es eure Gegenstücke, die Heilige Palastwache, welche über euch steht, anzugreifen? Ihr habt dazu kein Recht, diese Krieger sind die viel mächtigeren Gegenstücke zu euch, welche im Silberjahrtausend die Aufgabe hatte meine Mutter, Königin Serenity die erste zu schützen und jetzt die zukünftige Königin, Neo- Königin Serenity beschützen sollen, weil ihr bisher dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen seit. Nein bisher, habe ich immer euch beschützt, weil ihr so unfähig seid, " In einer leuchtenden Kugel verschwanden sowohl die Prinzessin als auch die vier Krieger und ließen völlig verwirrte Krieger und Katzen zurück. „Was, in Selens Namen war das?" Fragte Mars total überfordert mit dem gerade gehörten. „War das nun Usa oder nicht?" Fragte Minako. „Natürlich war sie das, es gibt nur eine, Zukünftige Neo- Königin Serenity und das ist Usagi." Antwortete Luna tief in Gedanken versunken. „Hmm Artemis, könnten das nicht die ersten vier der Legendären acht Sailor Krieger sein die wir nie zu Gesicht bekamen, aber die Königin überall hin begleiteten? Was denkst du?" Fragte Luna. „Das währe möglich, aber dann fehlen noch vier, außerdem müssten wir dann sehr aufpassen, diese Krieger sind euch weit überlegen."

Usagi hatte die Mädchen nach hause geschickt, sie wahren völlig fertig und wollten nur noch ins Bett. Usa machte sich ebenfalls auf den nach haus, sie dachte über den heutigen Tag nach: _„Hmm wenn man Harukas und Reis Temperament bedenkt ging doch alles ganz gut aus." _Als sie zu hause ankam wurde sie bereits erwartet: „Wo bist du gewesen, wir haben uns sorgen gemacht weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist?" Onkel Hito war sauer, seine Tochter schlief bereits, deswegen vermied er es zu brüllen: „Du hasst eine Woche Hausarrest, geh in dein Zimmer!" Usagi war das nur recht sie brauchte etwas ruhe, nachdem sie per Telefon Marcy und den anderen von ihrem Hausarrest erzählt hatte, nahm sie eine ausgiebige dusche und schlief sie ein sobald sie das Kissen berührte.


	10. Erinnerungen

**Kapitel 10: Erinnerungen**

Die etwa fünf jährige Serenity lief aufgeregt, ängstlich und den Tränen nahe, durch den Kristallpalast, sie hatte sich auf Erkundungstour begeben und war dabei in einen Teil des Palastes gelangt in welchem sie nie zuvor gewesen war. Je weiter sie vordrang des so merkwürdiger wurde die Umgebung für sie, wahren in den Teilen des Palastes die sie kannte, an den Wänden nur Bilder der Krieger Mars, Merkur, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptun und in seltenen Fällen auch von Pluto und Saturn zu sehen wahren, so befanden sich an diesen Wänden Bilder von Kriegern die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie hörte Stimmen die von weiter drinnen kamen und überlegte ob sie ihnen folgen sollte: „_Mama hat gesagt ich darf nicht in diesen Teil des Palastes, aber ich will wissen woher die Stimmen kommen."_ Sie rang mit sich selbst zum Schluss gewann aber die Neugier und sie schlich leise den Stimmen entgegen. Als sie um die nächste Ecke bog hatte sie einen Perfekten Blick in ein Zimmer, wo sie ihre Mutter und acht weiter Krieger sah.

„Eure Hoheit es ist wichtig das die anderen Krieger nichts von uns erfahren, sonst fachen wir das Konkurrenz- denken der jüngeren an, das würde bedeuten das sie uns nur noch übertreffen wollten und der Schutz eurer Tochter, Prinzessin Serenity nur noch an zweiter stelle steht." Sagte eine Kriegerin die Serenity nicht Sah da sie im Schatten saß. „Du hast Recht Galatea, ihr müsst vorsichtig sein, sie sind noch sehr jung und vor allem Serenity entwickelt einen gefährlichen Hang zur Neugier." „Setebos, wir sind auf die Erde eingeladen triff bitte alle Vorkährungen für eine sichere Reise, Hermes, ich bitte dich sorg dafür das Merkur in ihrem Wissensdrang weder in der Geschichte noch sonst wo auf euch stößt, Io, Jupiters hang zu Prügeleien machen mir sorgen sag den Leuten sie sollen sie nicht provozieren, Deimos sieh bitte nach dem Feuer im Gebetsturm es scheint langsam auszugehen, Betu, Das Schwert für Venus kann jetzt angefertigt werden sie ist bald bereit dafür, Sedna, bitte sorge dafür das sie Schmiede dafür das richtige Metall bekommt, Calypso, bitte kümmre dich um meine Albträume sie rauben mir den Schlaf!" Auf diese Anweisungen folgte ein einstimmiges: „Verstanden Hoheit." Und der Raum leerte sich.

„Serenity!" Die angesprochene zuckte zusammen. „Ich bitte dich schwör mir das du das eben erlebte niemandem erzählst!" „Ich verspreche es Mutter." Gut, Gordo!" Ein männlicher Diener erschin neben der Königin. „Ja Hoheit?" „Bring die Prinzessin zurück in ihre Gemächer!" Ja Hoheit." Serenity lag an diesem Abend noch sehr lange wach und dachte über das erlebte nach.

Usagi erwachte aus ihren Erinnerungen und war erschöpft. „_Nun jetzt weiß ich wenigstens welche vier Krieger noch fehlen."_ Dachte sie und schlief wieder ein.

So das wars erstmal weis ist kurz aber es soll ein paar dinge erklären.


	11. Antworten

**Reviewantworten:**

**saron schrieb:**  
hm nich schlecht ein paar rechtschreib fehler hier und da aber das geht schon

fürs erste netter anfang etwas kurz für meinen geschmack aber die anderen kap werden länger oder?  
das einzige was mich etwas an dem ganzen gestört hat is das usagi etwas ooc is und so mehr dunkleseite (kann mich auch irren) abtrifftet aber wer weiss g ich warte einfach mal aufs nächste kap XD

**Antwort:**  
Danke für die gute kritik was das ooc angeht wird später erklärt.

little moonbeam schrieb:  
Gute Geschichte bitte schreib bald mehr, es fängt an interessant zu werden.  
lg

Nicht aufhören zu schreiben bite! Ich finde die Geschichte wirklich gut auch wenn das 4. Kapitel etwas kurz ist, ich bin so gespannt was die anderen jetzt machen werden und wie sich Usagi weiterentwickeln wird. Was aus Chibiusa und Mamoru wird. Bitte update bald.

**Antwort:**

DankeJ Chibiusa wird sich entwickeln J mehr wird nicht veraten,  
Mamoru wird wohl kämpfen müssen ganz sicher bin ich mir bei seinem Verhalten noch nicht.

**gothik schrieb:**  
Guter Anfang.

Ich finde es gute wie du die Phasen von Usagis Veränderungen beschrieben hast. Gefällt mir)  
Antwort: es freut mich das es dir gefälltJ

**TrineMu schrieb:**  
Hi!

Klasse Fanfic bin schon Mega gespannt wie es weitergehen soll!  
Ich fand es sowieso immer ne sauerei das die anderen so mit Bunny umgegangen sind nun können sie sehen wer wen im Grunde brauchte!  
Kann die Fortsetzung kaum abwarten!

Tschau TrineMu

**Antwort:**  
Genauso sehe ich das auch deswegen habe ich hier eine reaktion auf die sache des verhaltens.


	12. Streit

**_Kapitel 11: Streit_**

Als Usagi am nächsten Morgen von ihren Freundinnen abgeholt wurde und sich die fünf auf den Weg zur Schule machten, wurden sie auf dem Schulhof bereits erwartet.  
„Oh man, das musste ja sein, also gut keine Panik sie sind hier auf unserem Gebiet, sie haben hier keinerlei Befugnisse. Also ignoriert sie einfach und lasst uns zum Unterricht gehen." Sagte Usa als sie und die Mädchen den Schulhof betraten. Die Gruppe von Teenagern machte sich auf den Weg zum Haupteingang als: „Halt, bleibt stehen, wir wissen das ihr uns gehört habt!" Schrie eine wieder mal sehr wütende Rei Hino über den ganzen Schulhof.

Usa dachte nicht daran stehen zu bleiben und auf Reis überhebliches gehabe zu reagieren. Die anderen Mädchen jedoch hatten gezögert und liefen erst auf Usagis auffordernden Blick weiter, richteten aber immer wieder nervöse Blicke auf die Gruppe von japanischen Teenagern. Wie sich heraus stellte war dies genau richtig den nun riss auch Haruka, Michiru und Mamoru der Geduldsfaden und sie liefen geradewegs auf Usagi zu.

„Usako, bleib gefälligst stehen und rede mit uns!" Rief Mamoru, so laut, über den Schulhof das alle anderen Schüler nun ebenfalls verstummten und stehen blieben. Was sie zu sehen bekamen war mehr als ungewöhnlich: Eine wütend stehen bleibende Schülerin ihrer Schule die von Kampfbereiten anderen weiblichen Schülerinnen ihrer Schule in einer art Schutzposition umstellt wahren. Die Mädchen hatte sich instinktiv bereit gemacht ihre Prinzessin zu schützen, auch ohne ihre Sailorkräfte. „ Aus dem Weg !" Riefen Haruka und Michiru und zusammen mit Makoto gingen sie in den Angriff über.

Miranda, Rose und Marcy hatten diesen Angriff bereits voraus gesehen und wehrten alle drei Mädchen schneller ab als diese Reagieren konnten. „Wir haben euch gebeten uns in ruhe zulassen!" Sagte Anna in ruhigem Ton. „Wir wollen nur mit euch reden, wir wollen Antworten!" Sagte Setsuna genauso ruhig. Nun war es an Usagi wütend zu werden, sich zu ruhe zwingend sprach sie: „Ihr habt keinerlei Anschpruch auf Antworten, ihr seit uns nur mit Gewallt entgegen getreten und wollt jetzt von unsVernunft? Solange ihr uns nicht mit Anstand und Respekt begegnet, bekommt ihr gar nichts!" Gefolgt von ihren Freundinnen ging sie geradewegs ins Gebäude wo sie sich trennten und jeder in seine Klasse ging, wohl wissend das sie eine Weile lang Gesprächsthema Nummer eins sein würden.

Von den fünf konnte sich heute keiner auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, sie hingen alle ihren Gedanken hinterher, welche sich mit Ausnahme denen von Usa alle um die Krieger aus Japan drehten. Usagi hingegen, war mit ihren Gedanken nur bei einem Thema die anderen vier Krieger Setebos, Galatea, Sedna und Calypso. Sie wusste dass diese vier Krieger stärker wahren als ihre Gegenstücke, Uranus, Neptun, Pluto und Saturn. Bei Uranus und Neptun war dies ihrer Meinung nach nicht schwer, aber was Pluto und Saturn an ging… der Gedanke an zwei Krieger die mächtiger sind als die beiden, verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Auch bezweifelte sie die Worte von Königin Serenity doch sehr, wie konnte sie die mächtigste aller Shensi sein wenn es so mächtige Krieger gab wie Calypso und Sedna.

**_Rückblick: In der Nacht zuvor:  
_**Serenity lief durch den Garten des Palastes sie wusste, dass dies eine Vision ihrer Mutter war um mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten. „Königin ihr habt nach mir gerufen?" Fragte sie ihre Mutter. Königin Serenity Antwortete: „Ja meine Tochter ich bin hier um dir ein paar Dinge zu erzählen, es geht um deine Kräfte. Es ist wichtig das du an dich glaubst sonnst werden dein wahren Sailorkräfte niemals in Erscheinung treten, mein Kind. Du bist in der Lage mit der Macht des Mondes aber auch mit den Mächten der anderen 16 Krieger eigene Attacken zu kreieren, dazu leist du dir die Elemente deiner Krieger aus und setzt sie für dich ein, die jeweiligen Krieger von denen du dir die Macht leist merken davon nichts es hat auch keinen Einfluss auf die Stärke oder sonst irgendwas der jeweiligen Kriegerinnen. Dieses Kreieren ist schwierig und erfordert viel Kraft, allerdings musst weder du, noch eine der betreffenden Kriegerinnen verwandelt sein.

Du benötigst dazu dies hier." Die Königin reichte ihre Tochter einen flachen Ring etwa in der Größe eines Dounats (ich weis merkwürdiger vergleich aber mir ist nix besseres in der Größe eingefallen .) auf dem Ring verteilt wahren 16 verschiedenfarbige Edelsteine jeder etwa so groß wie eine kleine Murmel. In der Mitte des Ringes befand sich ein Spiegel. Die Königin erklärte: „Mein Kind du musst wenn du eine Attacke kreieren willst auf die Steine der Krieger fassen deren Elemente du benutzen willst, dann konzentrierst du dich und stellst dir vor wie die Attacke funktionieren soll, was sie bewirken soll und wie stark sie sein soll. Wenn du das getan hast müsstest du dich erst selbst im Spiegel sehen und dann den genauen Ablauf und die Wirkung der Attacke von jetzt an kannst du sie formen in dem du Elemente wegnimmst oder hinzufügst so wie ich es dir eben erklärt habe oder du Wirkungen änderst, Nebenwirkungen einfügst usw..

Wenn du mit dem Ergebnis zu frieden bist dann konzentrierst du dich erneut und aus dem Spiegel müsste ein Stein kommen der in den Farben aller verwendeter Elemente leuchtet, dann erscheint dein Mondzeichen und der Stein verbindet sich mit dir. Du solltest dies aber nicht zu oft hintereinander versuchen, da es sehr Kräfte zehrend ist, aber sobald sich der Stein mit dir verbunden hat, bist in der Lage diese Attacke einzusetzen. Ich empfehle dir dies Nachts zu tun bevor du ins Bett gehst sonst hast du den Rest des Tages keine Kraft mehr. Das ist nicht die letzte Neuerung deiner Kräfte aber den Rest musst du selbst heraus finden weil ich diese nicht weis denn sie sind bei jeder Mondprinzessin anders, sicher werden einige Kräfte den meinen ähnlich sein aber die meisten werden völlig neu und auf dich zu geschnitten sein.

Usagi wachte erschöpft auf, aber war erstaunt über diese Neuerung ihrer Kräfte. Sie konnte die mächtigsten Angriffe ihrer Krieger verbinden, somit Nachteile einzelner Krieger gegenüber eines Feindes ausmerzen und Gegner die übermächtig erscheinen, mit einmal zerstören und das ohne den Silberkristall einsetzen zu müssen.  
**_Rückblick ende:_**

Usagi hatte darüber nachgedacht und wollte, um Rey und die anderen Mädchen zu ärgern, einen Teil ihrer Angriffe nutzen um einen neuen Angriff zu Kreieren. Sie freute sich riesig auf die Gesichter der Mädchen. Auch wenn sie immer noch keine Lösung für das Problem der noch nicht gefundenen Krieger hatte, fühlte sie dass sie der Lösung ganz nahe war.  
Sie wusste ja nicht wie nahe.


	13. Der Feind

**_Kapitel 12: Der Feind_**

In einem Würfel in der Erdumlaufbahn

„Na Dodon siehst du das ist die Erde sie wird bald uns gehören und die Menschen werden unsere Sklaven sein, ja mein Baby das gefällt dir." Eine junge Frau stand am Fenster eines riesigen Würfels aus Glass und Metall, sie war etwa 1,80 groß schlank hatte giftgrüne Haare die ihr bis zu den Kniekehlen reichten und stechend rote Augen, sie hielt ein Baby, welches, wie sich an den Augen unschwer erkennen ließ, eindeutig ihres war, im Arm und zeigte ihm die Erde von oben. Diese Frau hieß Naron und war das absolut reine Böse genau wie ihr Baby.

„Mutter zeigst du Dodon unsere neu Heimat?" Fragte das Zwillings Pärchen im Teenager alter, Paton und Piton ihre Mutter. Beide hatten die grünen Haare ihrer Mutter geerbt, nur ihre Augen waren tief schwarz wie Obsidian. „Ich will auch, ich will auch." Rief eine beängstigende Kinderstimme eines Etwa 10 Jahre alten Mädchens dessen Name Nekon lautete aus einer Dunklen Ecke des Raumes, sie hatte ebenfalls rote Augen aber ihr Haar welches zu Zöpfen geflochten war hatte eine unheimliche Silberweiße Farbe. Sie lief mit einem Jungen, Upon, welcher etwa 5 Jahre alt war, an der Hand auf das riesige Fenster zu. Auch er hatte weiße Haare und rote Augen. Mann konnte nicht übersehen das es sich hier um Geschwister handelte. Jedes dieser Kinder strahlte eine zutiefst böse Aura aus.

Eine Weitere Person betrat die Szene, ein Mann mit langen Silberweißen Haaren und Obsidianfarbenen Augen. Er war noch größer als seine Frau und sein Körperbau war etwas breiter und viel muskulöser als der von Naron. Er strahlte Ebenfalls eine böse Aura aus. „Laron mein Liebster, Vater." Riefen die Anwesenden. „Naron meine Liebste. Nekon du hast mir berichtet das wir auf diesem Planeten auf Widerstand stoßen, welcher sich Sailorkrieger nennt, ist das war?" Fragte er seine Tochter. „Ja Vater, ich bin etwa fünf dieser Krieger begegnet, aber ich glaube es sind noch mehr.

Während vier von ihnen zwar sehr mächtig aber nicht unbesiegbar sind, so ist die fünfte für uns Kinder selbst zusammen nicht zu schaffen, ich glaube die schaffen wir nur als Familie." Antwortete Nekon ihrem Vater, in dessen Augen dabei immer mehr glänzten. „Na du hast wohl Lust diesen Kriegern persönlich unsere Kräfte zu demonstrieren?" Fragte Naron. „Hey das ist gemein las uns doch auch unseren Spaß beschwerten sich die Zwillinge. „Ganz ruhig meine Kinder ihr dürft euch an den einzelnen Kriegerinnen austoben, aber die, die euch unbesiegbar erscheint gehört eurer Mutter und mir verstanden?" „Ja Vater." antworteten die Kinder ihrem Vater im Chor.

„Jetzt geht und bereitet eure Angriffe vor, ich will keine undurchdachten, spontanen und unvorbereiteten Angriffe sehen dafür sind diese Krieger viel zu mächtig. Habt ihr mich verstanden? Jeden den ich mit so einer Aktion erwische wird aufs härteste bestraft." „Verstanden." Antworteten alle Anwesenden und verschwanden. „Ja die Zeit ist gekommen für meine Rache an dir Serenity und glaub mir sie wird furchtbar sein. Egal was passiert am Ende wirst du diejenige sein die vor mir im Staub kriecht." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Laron mit einem diabolischen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Weit entfernt in Sydney Australien, wälzte sich ein Blondes Mädchen im Schlaf und bekam mit einem Schlag Erinnerungen von fast 10 Jahren zurück. Sie wachte Schreiend und schweißgebadet auf. „Oh Verdammt ich weiß wer unsere Feinde sind, ich muss mit den Mädchen reden." Usa war in dieser Nacht viel zu sehr am grübeln als das sie wieder hätte einschlafen können.  
Am nächsten Morgen war ein Notfalltreffen der Australischen Senshi einberufen worden. „Also Usa warum klingelst du uns an einem Samstag um diese Uhrzeit aus dem Bett?" Fragte Rose und gähnte Herzhaft. Etwas kleinlaut, weil sie wegen der Uhrzeit (7.00Uhr) ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, sagte sie: „Nun ich weiß wer unsere Feinde sind und wollte euch das so schnell wie möglich mitteilen, es tut mir leid." Mit einem Schlag waren alle hellwach. „Das muss dir nicht leid tun, jetzt erzähl uns was du weist!" Sagte Marcy stellvertretend für alle. „Um euch das zu erklären müssen wir in die Zeit des Mondkönigreiches zurückgehen. Es gab damals als wir in der Blüte unseres Lebens wahren, einen Mann auf dem Mond, dessen Name Laron lautet, der meine Mutter aufforderte den Thron und den Silberkristall an ihn abzugeben da er behauptete der Rechtmäßige Heerscher des Mondes zu sein.

Da er aber nicht nur von meiner Mutter und mir sondern auch vom Volk des Mondes der Lüge bezichtigt wurde, griffen er und seine Frau Naron uns an. Die inneren und die äußeren Krieger, waren nicht stark genug um ihn zu besiegen und ich würde als Senshi erst in einigen Jahren erwachen. Wir und die Königin wurden schwer verletzt. Deswegen habt ihr die Leibwache der Königin und die Krieger Setebos, Galatea, Sedna und Calypso eure Kräfte vereint um ihn und seine Frau ans andere Ende der Galaxie geschleudert. Da aber einerseits ihr euch völlig verausgabt habt und Calypso ihren endgültigsten Angriff verwendet hat dessen letzte Wirkung zwar für Senshi keine Bedeutung hat aber trotzdem für Calypso tödlich war, hat meine Mutter mit dem Kristall dafür gesorgt das ihr zu selben zeit wie die andern Senshi und ich wiedergeboren werdet.

Was schließlich auch passiert ist, aber ihr solltet nur erweckt werden wenn er wieder auftaucht was nun auch geschehen ist." Usagi war als sie über Calypsos Kräfte sprach immer blasser geworden. „Aber wir haben doch bis jetzt nur ein kleines Mädchen gesehen und keinen Mann." Sagte Mira etwas skeptisch. „Nun ich nehme an, was ich an der Haarfarbe des Mädchens erkenne, ist sie seine und Narons Tochter, sie wird sicher nicht das letzte Kind von den Beiden sein." Antwortete Usa. Auf diese Ausführung waren erstmal alle sprachlos. „Im Klartext heißt das wir müssen die letzten vier Kriegerinnen finden um überhaupt bestehen zu können, uns mit den anderen acht Kriegern vertragen um nicht zu sterben, die anderen Krieger tränieren damit wir ihn zerstören können und nicht nur wieder verbannen und das ganze möglichst schnell. Erschwerend kommt da natürlich seine Familie hinzu." Sagte Usa in das schweigen hinein.

„Aber die anderen Krieger stehen uns nur Feindlich gegenüber, wie sollen wir uns mit denen einigen?" Fragte Rose traurig und Usagi antwortete: „Ihr habt recht das ist ein Problem, deswegen werden wir erstmal versuchen die anderen vier Krieger zu finden. Um sie zu erkennen müsst ihr diese hier benutzen! (Sie reichte jedem einen Halbmondförmigen Kristall) Bei einer Sailorsenshi leuchten sie in der jeweiligen Farbe der Senshi und werden warm, wenn dies passiert muss die Zielperson den Kristall berühren, dann erscheint ihr Sailorzeichen und sie bekommt ihre Erinnerungen zurück so wie bei euch. Wenn dies passiert bringt sie zu mir und ich werde ihr ihren Verwandlungsfüller geben und sie in alles einweihen. Ein vierstimmiges „Verstanden." hallte Usa entgegen und das Treffen löste sich auf.


	14. Die Macht des Schalls

**_Kapitel 13: Die Macht des Schalls_**

Seit dem letzten Treffen der australischen Senshi hatte Usa eine Strategie entwickelt um die neuen Kriegerinnen so schnell wie möglich zu finden: sie ging, von der untersten angefangen, in jeder Klasse ihrer Schule, die einzelnen Schülerinnen durch. Dabei achtete sie auf Besonderheiten, sie wollte schon ihr Augenmerk auf die Schülerinnen legen welche eher Einzelgänger wahren, bis ihr einfiel das zwar die einzelnen Senshi des inneren Zirkels, vor ihrem Erwachen als Krieger sehr einsam und allein wahren aus unterschiedlichen Gründen, aber sie bemerkte das dies auf die Australier nicht zu traf Marcy und die anderen wahren von Anfang an befreundet.

Somit musste sie jedes Mädchen zwischen 14 und 22 überprüfen. Um sich die Sache zu erleichtern hatte sie sich von jeder Klasse die Schülerliste besorgt und schon von vornherein alle Jungs weg gestrichen welche eindeutig Jungs wahren, mit einem Hintergedanken an Haruka hatte sie nicht alle weg gestrichen. Da es in den meisten Klasse mehr Jungs als Mädchen gab dauerte es bei jeder Klasse wenigstens nicht all zu lange. Da sie sich die Klassen mit den anderen teilte musste sie nicht alles alleine machen. Nachdem sie die Klassen der Unter- und Mittelstufe abgeschlossen hatten, widmeten sie sich der Oberstuffe, leider wahren das zehn Klassen mit je etwa 20 Mädchen und nicht geklärten Jungs.

Als sie etwa die Hälfte der Klassen geschafft hatten beschlich Usagi bei der nächsten Klasse ein merkwürdiges Gefühl welches Teilweise auf einen Feind und Teilweise auf eine neue Senshi hinwies. „_Hmm mal sehen hier die beiden diese Augen, genau wie bei Laron, deswegen dieses Feind Gefühl, die beiden müssen Zwillinge sein. Wer ist das, Dieses Mädchen, sie löst ein so merkwürdiges Kribbeln aus. Könnte dass eine Kriegerin sein? Ich muss sie im Auge Behalten_." Dachte sich Usa beim betrachten der Schülerakten eines etwa 22 Jahre alten Mädchens, mit langen blonden Haaren welche in fast dieselbe Farbe hatten wie die von Haruka nur wahren ihre noch hellblond gestränt, sie hatte hellgraue fast weiße Augen und war braun gebrannt.

Usa hatte beschlossen dieses Mädchen erstmal zu überprüfen und den anderen das weitersuchen zu überlassen. Sie war auf dem Weg zum Raum der Musik AG um mit ihr zu reden. „Hmm mal sehen Raum 0363, das müsste hier sein… ah da. Mal sehen Hannah Thetch, das müsste die da sein. Wow diese Stimme ist ja der Wahnsinn, dagegen hören sich Minako und Rei richtig schlecht an." Sagte Usagi mehr zu sich selbst. (Ich denke jetzt an Azmarias Gesang (Chrno Crusade)) Als Hannah von der Bühne stieg und sich auf einen der zu Seite gestellten Tische, sie wahr sofort von Verehrern und Fans umringt, aber das hielt Usa nicht auf, sie machte sich auf den weg zu ihr.

Plötzlich explodierte die Fensterseite, überall flog Glas und Holz durch die Gegend, durch das riesige Loch kamen zwei Teenager, mit giftgrünen Haaren und schwarzen Augen geflogen. „Menschen ihr unwürdigen Kreaturen, zittert vor uns denn wir sind die Terror Zwillinge- der Junge trat vor- Paton- das Mädchen trat vor- und Piton, kriecht vor uns im Staub!" Piton öffnete eine dunkelblaue Rougedose und blies das feine Pulver den Schülern entgegen. Alle außer Usa und Hannah, die rechtzeitig in deckung gehen konnten vielen bewusstlos zu Boden.

Usa reagierte sofort und vor den ungläubigen Augen von Hannah: „Macht des Mondes mach Auf!" verwandelte sich Usagi in Sailor Serenitas. „Wie könnt ich es wagen ein Gebäude zu zerstören und die Menschen darin zu gefährden? Spüre den Zorn des Mondes!" Rief Usagi den beiden entgegen welche darauf hin nur lachten. Per Gedankensprache: "Paton das ist die weiße die sollten wir doch in ruhe lassen oder nicht? Verdammt du hast recht, aber wir wollten ja nur ein paar Menschen ärgern es ist also reiner Zufall das sie hier ist, lass uns ein bisschen Spaß haben und dann verschwinden wir. Ok Bruder." „Hey ihr Menschen ich habe hier was für euch, kennt ihr meine Insekten Sammlung schon?" Mit diesen Worten ließ Paton einen riesigen Fleischfressenden Käfer auf die bewusst losen Menschen los, in dem Moment in dem Serenitas reagieren wollte wurde sie von Makeup Pinseln (die dünnen Eyelinerteile) auf den Boden geheftet. Einer davon Bohrte sich in ihren rechten Oberarm, und vergiftete sie langsam. „AHH VERDAMMT!" Schrie sie vor Schmerz.

Einem ihr unerklärlichem Drang folgend Stellte sich Hannah vor das Insekt in Kampfstellung und rief: „Lasst sie in ruhe sonnst bekommt ihrs mit mir zu tun!" Serenitas hatte inzwischen einen Stummen Hilferuf an die anderen geschickt in der Hoffnung dass diese bald eintreffen würden. In dem Moment in dem der Käfer zum Angriff auf Hannah ansetzte, wurde er von eine unsichtbaren aber sehr geräuschvollen Welle zurück geschleudert. „Lang lebe der Mond und seine Hoheiten…" Hannah sang dieses Lied und wurde in ein schwarz-weißes Licht gehüllt und auf ihrer Stirn erschien eine ebenfalls schwarz-weiße Note. „Setebos!" Keuchte Serenitas mit schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht.

Vor Hannah erschien ein Verwandlungsstab in der Form eines Notenschlüssels. Sie griff danach und schrie Kurz auf. „Hannah du bist so wie ich rufe macht des Setebos wach auf, deine Macht ist der Schall!" Rief Serenitas, die mittlerweile kurz vor der Bewusstlosigkeit stand. Hannah tat was sie sagte und stand nun in einem Schwarzweisen Sailoroutfit da. „Du wagst es unsere Prinzessin so zu Behandeln lerne die Macht des Schalls kennen!" Dies rief Setebos mit einer eiskalten aber sehr melodischen Stimme dem Käfer entgegen, der im selben Moment zum Angriff ansetzte. „ Setebos, Sonic Shield sieg!" Rief Setebos und eine Schild aus Schallwellen entstand. Sie bereitete sich auf einen neuen Angriff vor und rief dazu ihren Talisman, den Taktstock des Todes. „Setebos, Metronom des Todes sieg!" Der Käfer Explodierte und lies zwei sehr wütende Zwillinge zurück.

In dem Moment betraten Hermes, Betu, Deimos und Io das Geschehen. „Serenitas!" Riefen alle im Chor. Hermes fing sofort an Serenitas von de „den Pinseln zu befreien und ihre Verletzung zu versorgen. „Wie sehen uns wieder Sailorkrieger!" Mit diesen Worten verschwanden Paton und Piton, wohl wissen dass ihr Vater sie bestrafen würde. „Hallo du musst die neue Kriegerin sein, wir sind Sailor Hermes, Io, Betu und Deimos." Stellte Betu sie vor. „Sehr erfreut ich bin Setebos die Kriegerin des Schalls aber unverwandelt heiße ich Hannah Thetch." Antwortete Setebos schüchtern. „So da wir die Höflichkeitsfloskeln hinter uns haben sollten wir uns um Usagi kümmern, sie ist nämlich bewusstlos!" So Teleportierten fünf Sailor-kriegerinnen mit eine bewusstlosen zu Anna nachhause, nicht wissend das nicht weit entfernt in einem Haus am Strand ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und ozeanblauen Augen, auf einem Sofa die selben Schmerzen litt wie Usagi ohne eine Verletzung zu haben. Ebenfalls ohne zu wissen das ein Zwillingspärchen gerade von ihrem Vater bestraft wurde.

**_Fällt überhaupt jemandem die Parallelen zwischen den Kriegern aus Australien und Japan auf?_**


	15. RocknRoll

**_Kapitel 14: RocknRoll_**

Usagi erwachte stöhnend in einem Bett, ihr rechter Oberarm brannte höllisch und sie zuckte zusammen als sie ihn bewegen wollte. „Oh verdammt jetzt bin ich auch noch verletzt, Onkel Hito wird ausrasten." Anscheinend hat man bemerkt dass sie wach war denn jemand kam zur Tür rein. „Usa bist du wach?" Fragte Marcy leise. Usagi stand auf und ging Richtung Tür. „Ja bin ich, ist Hannah auch da?" „Ja wir haben sie schon in alles eingeweiht." Antwortet Marcy ihr, während sie sie stützte um ins Wohnzimmer zu gelangen.

Als sie im Wohnzimmer ankamen waren sofort alle Augen auf sie gerichtet. „Usa, ist alles in Ordnung?" Riefen alle Mädchen im Chor. „Ja Mädels mir geht's gut, keine sorge." Antwortete sie. „Nun wir haben eine weitere Kriegerin gefunden- dabei blickte sie Hannah an- aber leider fehlen immer noch drei, habt ihr noch jemanden gefunden?" „Ähm nun ja, du warst zwei Tage bewusstlos und wir haben in der Zeit nicht weiter gesucht, es tut uns leid." Sagte Rose kleinlaut. „Schon gut Mädels, aber wir sollten jetzt wider anfangen zu suchen!

Hannah, kennst du jemanden der deiner Meinung nach zu uns gehören könnte?" Fragte Usagi welche erschöpft auf dem Sofa saß. „Nun ja, ich habe mir die Liste der Schülerinnen und Schüler angesehen und glaube jemanden gefunden zu haben. Ihr Name ist Maya Kent, sie geht in die Selbe Klasse wie ich. Sie ist eher ruhig, kann aber sehr wütend werden. Wir sind seit dem Kindergarten befreundet, sie hat ein merkwürdiges Hobby sie sammelt Steine, Kristalle und Mineralien." Antwortete Hannah, welche sich zwischen den Senshi immer wohler fühlte.

„_Hmm das könnte passen_." Dachte Usagi. „Ok ich würde sagen, wir sehen sie uns mal an. Weist du wo sie jetzt sein könnte?" Fragte Usa, Hannah. „Hmm wahrscheinlich im Museum, aber wenn ich sie anrufe kommt sie sicher her." Antwortete Hannah und kramte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Handy. „Ok tu das, und ihr haltet eure Kristalle bereit!" (Hannah hat mittlerweile auch einen bekommen.) „Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen sie hat Hausarrest und der geht noch bis Morgen, aber sie meinte wir könnten uns Morgen in der großen Pause treffen in der Caffetaria." Meinte Hannah nach fünf Minuten. „Ok dann sehen wir Morgen weiter, ich gehe jetzt besser nach Hause sonst verliert Onkel Hito noch jegliche Beherrschung und ruft die Polizei." Meinte Usagi auf dem Weg zur Tür, noch bevor sie jemand aufhalten konnte, war sie schon zur Tür raus.

In dem Strandhaus der Japaner, hatten sich alle um das Bett, des eben aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwachten Mamorus, versammelt. „Mamoru geht es dir wieder besser?" Fragte eine ängstliche Chibiusa, sie war richtig erschrocken als Mamoru plötzlich zusammengerutscht war. Aber den anderen ging es auch nicht besser. „Also ich habe zwei Theorien warum du ohne jegliche Verletzung Schmerzen hattest." Sagte Luna und hatte damit die Aufmerksamkeit aller. „Und die währen?" Fragte Rei, welche etwas ahnte, hatten ihr doch die Flammen Zeichen gegeben, in Kerzen und im Kaminfeuer, genauso wie Michiru vom Meer Zeichen erhielt. Setsuna schien ebenfalls etwas zu ahnen. „Nun die erste währe das die Erde direkt angegriffen wurde und er das gespürt hat. Aber da anscheinend bisher nur Menschen und nicht der Planet direkt angegriffen wurden, ist meine zweite Theorie wohl wahrscheinlicher." Sagte Luna, was zur folge hatte das auch die anderen langsam zu begreifen schienen.

„Und die Zweite Theorie?" Fragte Ami nervös. „Nun die lautet Usagi wurde verletzt und Mamoru hat das gespürt weil er durch seine Liebe mit ihr, durch ein Seelenband, verbunden ist. Trotz der Entfernung weiß er deswegen genau wie es ihr geht und fühlt gegebenenfalls dieselben Schmerzen wie sie, sicher fühlt er sie schwächer aber immer noch sehr intensiv." Das eben gesagte schockte alle, hieß das doch das Usagi verletz war und Schmerzen hatte.

Vor allem Mamoru war geschockt und wütend zugleich, nicht aber so wütend wie Rei: „Sie wirft uns vor wir würden sie nicht beschützen können, pah bei uns wurde sie nie so schwer verletzt, was bilden sich diese anderen Krieger eigentlich ein, wir können nicht zulassen das sie noch längere Zeit bei denen bleibt, am ende Passiert noch was schlimmeres." Alle stimmten Rei zu, alle außer: „Wartet was ist wenn die anderen Krieger gar nichts dafür konnten, dass sie verletzt wurde, was ist wenn Usa in dem Moment alleine gegen den Feind kämpfen musste weil, sie von ihnen getrennt wurde?" Fragte Hotaru. „Was ist wenn sie vom Feind überrascht wurde? Wir sollten nichts über stürzen, sondern versuchen endlich min ihnen zu reden, vielleicht kommen wir ja zu einem klärenden Gespräch und es rängt sich alles von selber wieder ein. Was meint ihr?" Die Japaner wahren überrascht, so viel sprach Hotaru selten und sie mischte sich meistens nicht in die Gespräche und Streitereien der anderen ein. Ami antwortete ihr: „Ok wir werden sie Morgen um ein Gespräch bitten, am besten in der großen Pause, in der Caffetaria." Alle stimmten zu.

Währenddessen war Usagi sehr erschöpft zu Hause angekommen und hatte auch sogleich die Standpauke von Hito hinter sich gebracht. Nachdem sie einige Briefe an Naru, Umino und ihre Eltern geschickt hatte ging sie ins Bett.  
Am nächsten Tag herrschte reges treiben auf dem Schulgelände, während der großen Pause. Usa und die Mädchen saßen an einem Tisch am der Caffetaria und warteten auf Maya, welche auch schon eilig auf die Gruppe zukam. Sie hatte kurze hellgraue Haare und eisblaue Augen. „Hallo, ich bin Maya Kent, Hannah, meinte ihr möchtet mich sprechen?" „Ja wo…" Doch weiter kam Usa nicht, denn die japanischen Senshi kamen gerade an ihrem Tisch an. „Usako!" Rief Mamoru und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Für einen Augenblick war sie fast soweit sich einfach in seine Arme fallen zu lassen, aber dieser Gedanke verflog sehr schnell…!

„So, so das sind also Menschen, unwürdige Kreaturen." Mit diesen Worten trat nekon aus dem Schatten. „Das is das Gör aus dem Kino!" Rief Marcy laut. In dem Moment schossen viele kleine bunte Perlen auf die Mensch im Gebäude, jeder der von einer solchen Perle getroffen wurde, wurde eingefroren. Die japanischen und australischen Krieger gingen hinter einer, aus Tischen und Stühlen gebauten, Mauer in deckung, Hannah hatte reflexartig Maya mit hinter die Mauer gezogen. Nekon hingegen fing an die eingefrorenen Menschen zu attackieren: „Ja seht ihr so seit ihr nützlich als Kegel, HAHAHAHAHA!

„Verdammt wir müssen sie aufhalten, Hannah du mit deinem Schild kannst uns sicher abschirmen gegen ihre Angriffe." Sagte Usa die sofort wieder das Kommando übernahm. „Halt, könnte mir mal jemand erklären was hier los ist! Denn wenn nicht dann werde ich jetzt gehen." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf, was sofort Nekon auf sie aufmerksam machte, welche einen Angriff mit einer überdimensionalen Puppe losschickte, eine Puppe die eigentlich harmlos aussah, aber plötzlich zum Leben erwachte, und Kugeln aus negativer Energie auf Maya abfeuerte. „PASS AUF!" Schrie Usa und stieß Maya um. „USAGI!" Schrieen alle anwesenden. In dem Moment in dem Maya Usagi berührte, welche getroffen zu Boden sank, fing ihre Stirn an zu glühen und das Zeichen der Galatea wurde sichtbar. Auch sie bekam mit einem Schlag alle Erinnerungen zurück. „Prinzessin!" Keuchte Maya, und es erschien ein Verwandlungsstab welcher aus Stein zu sein schien. „MACHT DER GALATEA MACHT AUF!" Rief Maya, und stand nun in einem grau-braunem Sailoroutfit da.  
„Galatea! RocknRoll! Sieg!" Steine und Felsen die aus ihrem Körper zu kommen schienen schossen auf Nekon zu und trafen diese schwer. Mittlerweile hatten auch die anderen Krieger sich verwandelt nun standen 13 Krieger und Tuxedo Mask vor der völlig überforderten Nekon. „Wie kannst du es wagen die Prinzessin anzugreifen? Spüre den Zorn der Steine!" Mit diesen Worten rief sie ihren Talisman: „Claw of Stone, sieg!" Sie traf und zerstörte die Puppe, angeschlagen verschwand Nekon mit den Worten: „Wir werden uns wieder sehen und unsere Rache wird furchtbar sein!"

Usagi wachte schwer verletzt in den Armen von Tuxedo Mask auf. Aber anstatt mit ihm zu reden richteten sich ihre Worte an Galatea: „Maya, nein Galatea, du Herrin über Stein und Fels, bist die zweite der vier letzten Kriegerinnen, es freut mich das du zu uns gestoßen bist, willkommen." „Ich danke euch Hoheit, ich werde euch mit meinem Leben beschützen." Antwortete Galatea und kniete vor der, inzwischen wieder zu Serenity gewordenen, Usagi nieder, welche schwer atmend und unter dem Protest von Tuxedo Mask und Sailor Moon aufstand.

„Krieger aus Japan wir kommen am Samstag zu euch und werden euch alles erklären, aber bis dahin habt ihr euch ruhig zu verhalten!" „Aber wir wollen, Antworten, " „und zwar jetzt" „nicht erst am Samstag." Protestierten Mars, Uranus und Neptun. „Das war weder ein Vorschlag noch eine Bitte!" Antwortete Serenity so kalt und im Befehlston, das die Angesprochenen zusammenzuckten, auf die Knie sanken und ein: „Verzeiht Hoheit." Keuchten.  
Mit dem Sailor Transport verschwanden die australischen Krieger und Serenity. Einige Kilometer entfernt, in Marcys Haus brach Usagi erschöpft zusammen.


	16. Aussprache?

**_Kapitel 15: Aussprache?_**

Usagi und die Australischen Senshi gingen am darauf folgenden Samstag zum Haus der Japaner wo sie bereits erwartet wurden. „Ich möchte euch bitten das ihr nicht die Beherrschung verliert, sie werden euch wahrscheinlich Vorwürfe machen vielleicht sogar schlimmeres, aber darüber könnt ihr euch aufregen wenn wir alleine sind. Sie sollen den Unterschied zwischen ihnen und uns sofort merken, ihr habt euer Temperament im griff sie nicht. Vor allem Rei, Haruka und Michiru sind sehr leicht zu reizen, aber ihr seit die Ruhe selbst! Verstanden?" Fragte Usagi und blickte die sechs Mädchen eindringlich an. „Verstanden." Kam es einstimmig im Chor. Als sie an der Veranda ankamen wurde die Tür der selbigen mit Schwung geöffnet. „Da seit ihr ja endlich, kommt rein!" Sagte Minako und scheuchte sie ins Haus. „Da seit ihr ja!" Kam es von Rei. „Usako!" Rief Mamoru und zog Usagi in eine Umarmung. „Es geht mir gut du kannst mich wieder loslassen!" Sagte Usa kalt, sie wollte jetzt nicht schwach werden.

„Also erzählt ihr uns jetzt was los ist?" Fragte Haruka ungeduldig. So fing Usagi an zu erzählen, wobei sie alles über den neuen Feind, die Stellung der neuen Kriegerinnen im Mondkönigreich und den Tot dieser Krieger erzählte. Allerdings ließ sie bewusst die Namen und Eigenschaften von Sedna und Calypso weg. Per Gedanken Link: „_Usa lässt du Sedna und Calypso absichtlich weg?"_ „Ja Anna, genauso wie ich eure und meine Kräfte weg lasse, sie sind noch viel zu schwach um uns zu Helfen." Gedanken Link ende.

Rückblick:  
„Mädchen ich habe etwas entwickelt, womit wir uns über größere Entfernungen und ohne dass jemand zuhört unterhalten können. Diese Ohrringe sind eine Direktverbindung zum Gehirn, wir können uns jetzt Per Gedankenlink unterhalten, denkt einfach den Namen der Person mit der ihr reden möchtet und denkt das Gespräch." Jedes Mädchen erhielt einen Silbernen Ohrring welcher aussah wie ein sechs cm langer Silberstab, in jedem Stab war ein Stein in der Farbe der jeweiligen Kriegerin eingefasst.  
Rückblick ende:

Nachdem Usagi geendet hatte, waren die Japanischen Krieger erstmal geschockt, von dem gehörten. „Also wir haben euch alles gesagt, wenn ihr keine Fragen mehr habt, dann gehen wir wieder." Usagi stand bereits wieder an der Verandatür, als sie dies sagte. „Jetzt warte doch mal!" „Genau wir haben noch Fragen." Sagten Makoto und Minako und schoben Usagi zurück auf die Couch. „Ja z.B. warum war Laron der Meinung, dass ihm der Thron zustand?" Fragte Chibiusa und überlegte ob ihre Mutter in der Zukunft, Laron mal erwähnt hatte. „Weil er der Halbbruder meiner Mutter war." Antwortet Usagi abwesend. Eine Antwort die erstmal verdaut werden musste. „Nach dem der Vater von Königin Serenity starb, war Königin Lunaire I. sehr einsam, sie hatte eine Affäre mit einem Mann namens Taron. Daraus entstand Laron, aber da er nur das Resultat eine Affäre war durfte er nicht bei Hofe leben, das wollte sein Vater nicht akzeptieren deswegen griff er uns an. Aber gegen die Palastwache hatte er keine Chance. Lunaire verbannte ihn und seinen Sohn. Nach Tarons Tod schwor Laron sich eines Tages über uns zu herrschen. Deswegen." Erklärte Usagi, sie wollte weg, noch bevor sie nach den Dingen Fragen konnten die sie absichtlich weg gelassen hatte.

„Usagi, worüber denkst du nach?" Fragte Chibiusa misstrauisch. „Über gar nichts, sag du mir lieber ob du es geschafft hast das Zepter des Mondlichts zu rufen?" Sagte Usagi kühl, gegenüber den Japanern, schien sie kein einziges Gefühl, mehr zuzulassen. „I… Ich, hab's noch nicht geschafft." Stotterte Chibiusa und konnte ihrer zukünftigen Mutter dabei nicht in die Augen sehen. „Hm ich wusste es, wenn du das nicht schaffst dann seit ihr viel zu schwach um uns zu helfen. Mädchen wir sollten gehen, sie können uns nicht helfen." Mit diesen Worten stand Usagi auf und ging, die australischen Senshi folgten ihr, sie ließen eine Gruppe völlig verwirrter Japaner zurück.

„Sie kann doch nicht einfach gehen, wir haben noch Fragen!" Rei war schon wieder am ausrasten, aber diesmal lief sie Usa hinterher, nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie die Gruppe eingeholt und rief: „USA WARTE GEFÄLLIGST!" Usagi blieb genervt stehen und drehte sich in die Richtung aus der, der Ruf von Rei kam. „Wir haben alles geklärt, also, was willst du?" Fragte Usagi, mittlerweile gereizt. „Du kannst nicht einfach weglaufen und uns stehen lassen, wie hast du das gemeint wir währen zu schwach?" Fragte Rei aufgebracht und Usa antwortete ihr: „Ich meinte es so wie Ichs gesagt habe, wir sind mächtiger als ihr, haltet euch aus diesem Kampf raus ihr habt absolut keine Chance, so lange ihr nicht stärker werdet und das schafft ihr niemals, mit so einer unfähigen Sailor Moon." „Aber, das kannst du nicht so behaupten, du warst jahrelang Sailor Moon, aber Chibiusa ist das erst seit ein paar Monaten." „Ach ja aber ihr hättet ihr beibringen sollen, wie man anständig kämpft, als Sailor Krieger ist es eure Aufgabe die Anführerin zu unterstützen und bei einer so unerfahrenen Kriegerin wie Chibiusa, auch sie zu Tränieren. Aber da ihr es anscheint vorzieht uns zu nerven, anstatt euch auf den Kampf vorzubereiten, dann ist das euer Problem und nicht unseres." Mit diesen Worten ließen sie Rei, welche aussah wie ein begossener Pudel, einfach stehen.

Als die Gruppe zuhause bei Rose ankam, diskutierten sie erstmal eine weile über dieses Treffen und ließen sich über Reis aus. Sie unterhielten sich bis spät in die Nacht und schliefen dann irgendwann ein. Den Schatten an ihrem Fenster bemerkten sie gar nicht.


	17. Kapitel 16: Der Planet aus Metall

**_Kapitel 16: Der Planet aus Metall_**

Die Mädchen wurden mitten in der Nacht durch Sturmklingeln geweckt. Marcy lief müde und fluchend zur Tür: „Ey man weist du wie spät es ist?" Ging sie denjenigen der vor der Tür stand an. „Es tut mir leid Marcy aber es ist wichtig." Antwortete ein Mädchen mit kurzen giftgrünen Haaren und stahlgrauen Augen. „Oh Sarah entschuldige, bitte komm doch rein!" Sarah trat an Marcy vorbei in den Flur und folgte ihr da sie jetzt voran ins Wohnzimmer ging. „Hey Marcy wer ist das?" Fragte Rose und hob ihren Kopf Richtung Flur. „Das ist Sarah Milo meine Nachbarin." Antwortete Marcy und gähnte. „Sarah was wolltest du eigentlich, was nicht bis Morgen warten konnte hmm?" Doch Sarah antwortete nicht sie starrte zum Fenster, wo Usagi mit offenen Haaren stand, welche ihr fast bis zu den Knöcheln reichten und auf den Vollmond ansah. Sie leuchtet im Mondlicht und ihre Haare glänzten golden. „Prinzessin!" Flüsterte Sarah und alle sahen sie geschockt an, außer Usagi sie drehte sich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht Richtung Sarah. „Du heißt also Sarah richtig, du magst Metall, ich heiße Usagi und es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." „Ich mich auch, aber woher weißt du das mit dem Metall?" Fragte sie Usagi, welche lächelte und Antwortete: „Dein Anhänger- sagte sie und zeigte auf die Kette welche Sarah um den Hals trug, sie trug einen Spiralförmigen Anhänger welcher in der Mitte eine Kugel eingefasst hatte. Der Anhänger sah aus wie der Planet Sedna. –Er ist wunderschön und so wies aussieht ein Einzelstück, das heißt du hast ihn selbst entworfen und angefertigt. Deshalb glaube ich das du Metall magst." Sarah nickte nur und wollte auf Usagi zugehen, Usa löste sich, vom Fenster und ging ebenfalls auf sie zu. In dem Moment stolperte Sarah über die quer liegende Hannah, genau in Usagis Arme. Sie fing an zu leuchten und stand im nächsten Moment als Serenity im Raum, während auf Sarahs Stirn das Zeichen der Sedna leuchtete. „Prinzessin, ich erinnere mich wieder an alles, er ist zurück hab ich recht, nur deshalb wurden wir erweckt." „Ja Sedna du hast Recht. Ich freue mich dich wieder zu sehen, nun fehlt nur noch eine Kriegerin und wir sind endlich vollzählig. Meine Kriegerinnen ihr wist genauso gut wie ich, dass wir die anderen Krieger trainieren müssen, vor allem die junge Sailor Moon muss stärker werden. Aber sie werden sich darauf nich freiwillig einlassen, deswegen werden wir mit Hilfe unserer Kräfte Gegner erschaffen welche sie besiegen müssen, wir werden die Krieger getrennt angreifen, damit sie im Einzelkampf trainiert werden, wir werden sie so angreifen das sie keine Zeit haben sich zu verwandeln, so wird der Nahkampf trainiert und wir werden sie so angreifen das innere und äußere Krieger endlich richtig zusammen arbeiten, aber das wichtigste ist das Chibiusa das heißt Sailor Moon lernt richtig zu kämpfen und wir müssen ihr den zweiten Silberkristall abnehmen, wer weiß was sie damit anrichtet. Das mit dem Kristall machen wir noch heute ich weiß auch schon wie." Sie erzählte den Mädchen was sie geplant hatte und eine Stunde später standen sie etwa hundert Meter entfernt vor dem Strandhaus der Japaner. „Also gut Sarah ich habe dir den Vortritt bei dieser Aktion gelassen weil ich wissen will wie du kämpfst, ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung?" Fragte Usa Sarah welche nickte, sie verwandelten sich. Sednas Outfit war Metallisch glänzend und sah aus wie flüssiges Edelmetall. Sie erschufen mit Hilfe ihrer Kräfte die Illsionierten Gegner die sofort das Haus angriffen, Usa wusste das Chibiusa bereits schlief und das Mamoru und die anderen sie aufgrund ihrer Unerfahrenheit als Sailor Moon nicht unausgeruht kämpfen lassen würden. Während also die sieben australischen Kriegerinnen immer wieder neue Angreifer erschufen, schlich sich Usagi in Chibiusa Schlafzimmer. „Mein kleiner Engel, ich liebe dich aber du bist noch nicht bereit für den Kristall, ich hoffe das du mich eines Tages verstehst." Mit diesen Worten nahm sie dem schlafenden Mädchen den Kristall, ihr Kristall leuchtet kurz auf und verschmolz mit dem von Chibiusa, er leuchtete nun stärker als jemals zuvor. Durch das starke leuchten wachte Chibiusa auf und erstarrte als sie Usagi mit der Kette sah an der ihr Kristall hing, aber da war kein Kristall mehr. „Wo ist mein Kristall?" Wollte sie wissen und sah Usa erschrocken und wütend zugleich an, sie wollte auf Usagi zugehen aber sie wich zurück und lies dabei die Kette fallen. „Verzeih mir mein Kind aber es muss sein." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in einem Lichtkegel. Zur gleichen Zeit verschwanden sowohl die anderen Krieger als auch die Angreifer. Chibiusa rannte aus ihrem Zimmer die Treppe runter und stockte erstmal als sie die anderen verwandelt und das Wohnzimmer verwüstet vorfand. „Was ist den hier passiert, habt ihr Usa gesehen?" Fragte sie in die runde und Ami Antwortete: „Wir wurden angegriffen, sie sind aber wieder weg, was meintest du damit, ob wir Usagi gesehen haben, war sie hier?" Chibiusa antwortete ziemlich wütend: „Ob ich sie gesehen habe, sie war eben oben bei mir und hat mit meinen Kristall geklaut, wie konnte sie nur?" Während die Japaner noch diskutierten und die Schäden beseitigten, kamen die Australier gerade wieder in Marcys Wohnung an. „Gut gemacht Mädchen, Sarah du hast deine Kräfte gut im griff, mit dir sind wir als Einheit fast unbesiegbar." Sagte Usagi bevor sie an diesem Abend endgültig ins Bett gingen.


	18. Kapitel 17: Atem der Verdammni

**Kapitel 17: Atem der Verdammnis**

Hazel Tay eine Schülerin der Hollyhigh Privatschule saß im Stadtpark im Zentrum von Sydney. Sie war eine Einzelgängerin. Ihre Mitschüler und auch andere Menschen mieden sie wo sie nur konnten. Sie wahr ihnen unheimlich Tiere wurden in ihrer Umgebung unruhig, sobald sie einem Tier zu nahe kam ergriff es die Flucht. Blumen die sie berührte, verwelkten binnen Minuten. Usagi lief allein und in Gedanken versunken durch den Park, als sie an Hazels Parkbank vorbei kam. Hazel blickte auf, wobei ihre langen, schwarzen Haare auf ihr Buch vielen. Ihre dunklen fast schwarzen Augen trafen genau in Usagis blaue. Usas Mondzeichen erschien und sie flüsterte: „Calypso, die Kriegerin der Verdammnis!" Hazel reagierte auf Usas Mondsichel und ihr Zeichen erschien. Sie kniete vor ihr nieder: „Prinzessin ich erinnere mich an alles, auch an meinen Tod Hoheit, wir müssen ihn stoppen!" Ich weiß du hast recht Calypso wir müssen…" „Na wenn das nicht Prinzessin Serenity und eine ihrer Kriegerinnen ist." Kreischte ein kleiner Junge. Er war etwa fünf Jahre alt. „Calypso!" flüsterte Usagi. Die an gesprochene reagierte sofort. Sie rief eine sichelförmige Sense. Sie schloss die Augen und sagte: „Macht des Calypso mach auf!" Hazel verwandelte sich. Sie stand jetzt in einem schwarzen Outfit da. Das schwarz ihrer Haare und ihres Outfits schien alles licht zu verschlucken, bis auf das Licht welches von Sailor Serenitas ausging. „Wer wagt es die Prinzessin des weißen Mondes zu verspotten? Ich bin Sailor Calypso, der Planet der Verdammnis ist mein Reich und im Namen der Prinzessin werde ich dich bestrafen." Calypso machte sich Kampfbereit. Der Junge Antwortete: „Ich bin Upon zweit Jüngstes Kind von Laron und Naron, und ich verspotte wen ich will! Raptor Rabbits Attacke! Vernichtet sie!" Darauf hin erschienen hunderte etwa Katzengroßer Kuscheltierhasen und griffen mit Zähnen und Klauen alles an was sich bewegte. Calypso ging in den Angriff über: „Breath of Perdition sieg!" Calypso schwang ihre Sense und alle Hasen wurden vernichtet. Sailor Serenitas hingegen griff Upon direkt an: „Mond! Sicheln des Mondes siegt!" Die Sicheln trafen Upon und zerrissen ihn in dunkle Fetzen. Im selben Moment konnte man den hysterischen Schrei einer Frau hören, die gerade eines ihrer Kinder verloren hat. „Laron, diese Schlampe hat eines meiner Babys getötet, wie kann sie es wagen…!" Schrie und fluchte Naron als sie von ihrem Mann unterbrochen wurde. „Ich weiß liebes wir werden Upon grausam rechen"  
Währenddessen war im Haus der Japaner die Hölle los. Die Kriegerinnen wurden immer wieder angegriffen. Schattenkreaturen griffen, wie Ami mittlerweile festgestellt hatte, strukturiert und geplant an. Mittlerweile wurdensie getrennt, die Gruppen sahen jetzt wie folgt aus: Ami, Haruka und Minako kämpften im Garten gegen Schatte welche von Deimos, Io und Setebos geschaffen wurden, im Erdgeschoss wurden Makoto, Setsuna und Rei von Sedna, Galatea und Betus Schatten auf trab gehalten, der Rest außer Chibiusa wurde im ersten Stock attackiert. Niemand merkte das Chibiusa alleine gegen silberne Schatten antrat, welche vorher von Serenitas geschickt wurden. Anfangs hatte Sailor Moon keine Chance gegen die Schatten und wich größtenteils nur aus. Irgendwann hatte sie keine kraft mehr, um auszuweichen, deswegen ging sie in den Angriff über: „Macht des Mondlichts, schein und heile!" Normaler weise hätten sich die Schatten nicht aufgelöst da sie ebenfalls aus Mondlicht bestanden, aber das Serenitas diese Schatten als Träning konzipiert hatte verschwanden sie, nur um neuen Schatten platz zu welche Sailor Moon so angriffen das ihr Zepter ihr nichts nützte sie musste in den Nahkampf übergehen. Die Angreifer zwangen sie dazu Angriff und Verteidigungs- Moves auszuführen, ohne darüber nach zu denken so wie es bei einem guten Krieger sein sollte. Aber auch die anderen Krieger machten Fortschritte, vor allem eher passive Krieger wie Merkur und Saturn kämpften jetzt, offensiv mit ihren Attacken aber auch im Nahkampf. Saturn setzte ihre Sense der Stille nun nicht mehr nur als Unterstützung für ihre Attacken ein sondern auch separat als Waffe.  
Mittlerweile wahren auch Serenitas und Calypso zu den australischen Kriegern gestoßen: „Also was gibt es neues?" Fragte Usagi sofort und Hermes Antwortet genauso prompt: „Eine Allgemeine Verbesserung in jedem Bereich den wir bemängelt haben, aber bis zur Perfektion dauert es noch ein Weilchen." „Ok sie sind erschöpft, sie können nicht mehr, lassen wir es für heute gut sein, sie brauchen Ruhe!" Sagte Usagi. Die Kriegerinnen konzentrierten sich und überall verschwanden, zum Unverständnis der Japaner, die Angreifer. „Was soll das jetzt, wieso verwinden die einfach?" Fluchte Makoto völlig verwirrt. „Ich weiß es nicht Hauptsache, wir haben etwas Ruhe!" Sagte Ami. Die Japaner verwandelten sich zurück und machten sich mal wieder ans aufräumen.


	19. Fast Komplett

**Kapitel 18: Fast Komplett**

Usagi und die australischen Senshi, standen während des Vollmonds mitten im Stadtpark von Sydney. Usa sah zum Mond und verwandelte sich in Serenity: „Meine Krieger, es ist soweit, die Phase der Einigkeit hat begonnen, wir müssen jede Kriegerin überzeugen und für das Ritual auf den Mond schicken, notfalls jede einzeln. Wir sollten mit den Kriegern beginnen die weniger aufbrausend sind und mit Luna und Artemis. Außerdem müssen wir die Gegenstücke der beiden erwecken." Sie hatten die Befehle ihrer Prinzessin verstanden und begaben sich zu den Japanern. Wie Serenity es voraus gesehen hatte, saß Setsuna, auf einer Bank vor dem Haus und ließ die Ströme von Raum und Zeit durch ihren Körper fließen. „Prinzessin, ich wusste das ihr bald kommen würdet." Sie kniete sich kurz hin, bevor sie sich verwandelte und in Kampstellung ging. „Nun Pluto, wir könnten es auf die harte Tour machen, was bedeutet du kämpfst gegen uns, wir besiegen dich und zeigen dir dann die Wahrheit, oder du bist vernünftig, erinnerst dich das ich als Trägerin des Silberkristalls nicht Lügen kann und zeigen dir die Wahrheit gleich. Nun, wie lautet deine Entscheidung Senshi der Zeit?" Pluto entspannte sich und lächelte: „Trägerin des Lichts, zukünftige Neo- Königin Serenity, ich entscheide mich für den Sanften weg." Sie kniete erneut nieder und wartete. „So sei es!" Serenity lies ihren Kristall erscheinen und gab Pluto die Wahrheit. Als sie den Kristall verschwinden lies, öffnete Pluto ihre Augen. „Verzeiht mir Hoheit mein Misstrauen war nicht Gerecht fertigt." „Pluto dir sei verziehen, Sedna wird dich auf den Mond begleiten ihr beginnt die Vorbereitungen für das Ritual, denn jede Kriegerin muss mit ihrem Gegenstück, eine Teil zum Ritual beitragen." Pluto und Sedna verschwanden in einem Lichtkegel, nun mussten nur noch die anderen Krieger überzeugt werden. „Calypso konzentrier dich auf Saturn, sie müsste deinen Ruf hören und erscheinen." Kaum hatte Calypso die Befehle ausgeführt, erschien Saturn und richtete drohend ihre Sense auf Calypso, Serenity kam ihrer Kriegerin zu Hilfe: „Halte ein Saturn, wir sind gekommen um dir die Wahrheit zu zeigen. Vertraue mir dir wird nichts geschehen." Saturn war immer noch misstrauisch, ließ aber ihre Sense sinken. Erneut wurde Serenity in Licht getaucht und ihr Kristall erschien, wie zuvor bei Pluto, bekam Saturn die Information, bevor sie mit Calypso zum Mond Teleportierte. „Galatea jetzt du"  
„Neptun ich bitte dich, du gehörst zu den vernünftigen Kriegern, lass dir vom Silberkristall die Wahrheit zeigen!" Und wie zuvor bei den anderen Kriegerinnen, verschwand sie mit der Wahrheit und Galatea zum Mond. „Nun kommen wir zur letzten vernünftigen Kriegerin, Hermes!" Zum vierten Mal in dieser Nacht erschien eine Kampfbereite Kriegerin und wurde von Serenity mit der Wahrheit und ihrem Gegenstück zum Mond geschickt. „Meine Krieger, nun kommen die jenigen die sich nicht ohne Kampf überzeugen lassen werden, wir sollten uns Mars, Uranus, Sailor Moon und Tuxedo Mask für den Schluss aufheben, Io, Betu ruft bitte Jupiter und Venus!" Wie auf Kommando erschienen, die Kriegerin der Liebe und die des Donners. „Was wollt ihr von uns?" Fragte Venus auch gleich und machte sich mit Jupiter Kampfbereit. Serenity antwortete ihrer ehemaligen Leibwache: „Wir wollen euch nur die Wahrheit zeigen." Io, Betu ihr müsst sie Ablenken bis der Kristall Breit ist!" „Verstanden Hoheit." Serenity atmete bereits schwer, sie schwitzte und ihre Sicht verschwamm, sie versuchte es vor ihren Kriegerinnen zu verbergen, was ihr aber nicht gelang. Per Gedankensprache wandte sich Io an Betu: „Betu wir müssen uns beeilen, die Prinzessin wird durch den Einsatz des Kristalls immer schwächer." „Ich weiß", Antwortete Betu. „Greifen wir an!" Genau das taten sie auch, während Serenity mit Hilfe des Kristalls die Informationen an Jupiter und Venus übermittelte. Die beiden Kriegerinnen hielten mitten in ihren Attacken inne und knieten nieder: „Verzeiht Hoheit unser Verhalten ist unangebracht." „Euch sei verziehen, nun geht mit euren Gegenstücken zum Mond und helft bei den Vorbereitungen des Rituals!" Die Krieger befolgten den Befehl und verschwanden ebenfalls auf den Mond. „Nun bevor wir uns um die anderen Krieger kümmern rufen wir Luna und Artemis!" Serenity Konzentrierte sich auf die beiden Katzen, bis diese sich vor ihnen materialisierten. „Hoheit ihr habt uns gerufen?" „Ja Luna die Zeit der Einigkeit ist da, ich werde euch nun mit der Wahrheit zum Mond schicken, dort warten bereits einige Kriegerinnen und bereiten das Ritual vor, einige von ihnen warten bereits auf euch, sie werden euch Helfen eure Gegenstücke zu erwecken." Serenity gab den Katzen die Infos und schickte sie zum Mond. Mittlerweile hatten die noch übrig gebliebenen japanischen Krieger gemerkt dass etwas nicht stimmte. Mars, Uranus, Sailor Moon und Tuxedo Mask rannten auf die Australier und Serenity zu, welche ganz ruhig dastanden, bereit anzugreifen. „Oh nein sie haben uns bemerkt"  
„Was habt ihr mit den anderen Kriegerinnen gemacht?" Brüllte Mars noch während sie rannte. Serenity antwortet, während Deimos und Setebos sich schützend vor die Prinzessin stellten: „Wir haben ihnen nur die Wahrheit gezeigt und sie zu den Vorbereitungen geschickt." „Ihr habt sie mit euren Lügen vergiftet so wie unsere Prinzessin keifte Sailor Moon zurück. „Setebos versuche sie mit deinen Sound Waves abzulenken!" Befahl Serenity der Kriegerin des Schalls. Setebos schickte eine ganze Salve ihrer Attacke los während Serenity sich auf ihren Kristall Konzentrierte. Sie musste alle vier gleichzeitig erwischen, denn für einen zweiten versuch hatte sie keine Energie mehr. Leider erreichte sie nur Uranus und Mars bevor sie zusammen brach. : „Deimos Setebos holt Mars und Uranus und nehmt sie mit auf den Mond!" Sie taten was ihnen befohlen wurde, griffen aber noch nach der mittlerweile bewusstlosen Serenity, bevor sie teleportieren. „Verdammt jetzt sind Mars und Uranus auch noch auf sie reingefallen und meinen Kristall habe ich auch nicht zurückbekommen." Fauchte die junge Sailor Moon. Während dessen machten sich auf dem Mond 16 Kriegerinnen sorgen um ihre Prinzessin. „Das ist alles unsere Schuld, wir hätten, merken müssen das sie sich nur verändert, weil aus ihr immer mehr Neo- Königin Serenity wird." Sagte Mars während sie die Hand ihrer Prinzessin hielt. Deimos Legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und antwortete: „Nicht doch Mars, ihr konntet das nicht wissen, macht euch keine Vorwürfe!" „Sie hat Recht." Sie schreckten hoch als sie die Stimme ihrer Prinzessin hörten. „Hoheit ihr seid wohlauf?!" „Ja meine Krieger mir geht es gut. Luna, Artemis!" „Ja Hoheit?" „Habt ihr es geschafft Solarion und Athena zu wecken?" „Verzeiht Hoheit, aber wir haben es nicht geschafft, sie sind so stark geschützt das, dass wohl nur ihr sie wecken könnt." Ich verstehe ich werde es sofort versuchen." „Nein Hoheit ihr seid noch zu schwach!" Rief Mars sofort und sprang auf. „Mars ich kann durchaus selbst einschätzen wie viel Kraft ich benötige." Antwortete die Prinzessin des weißen Mondes Kühl. „Wir benötigen die beiden nicht nur für das Ritual, sie müssen auch ihre Plätze auf dem Mond neben Luna und Artemis einnehmen." Serenity ging in den Gebetsraum und öffnete die geheime Kammer in der Lunaire und Solar schon seit Jahrtausenden auf ihre Auferstehung warten. „Selen Göttin des Mondes, ich bete zu dir, als rechtmäßige Erbin des weißen Mondes, bitte erwecke Solarion und Athena, damit sie ihren Platz wieder einnehmen können!" „Dein Gebet wurde erhört Erbin des Silberjahrtausends und deiner bitte wird stattgegeben." Hörte Serenity die Stimme der Mondgöttin. Der Raum wurde in gleißendes Licht getaucht und die Kristallsärge Zerbrachen. Zuerst schritt ein Panther welcher dieselbe Fellfarbe wie Luna hatte auf Serenity zu. Er hatte einen Halbmond auf der Stirn. Mit einer Stimme welche Lunas nicht unähnlich war sagte sie: „Prinzessin es ist schön euch Wohlbehalten wieder zu sehen." Sagte sie. „Dem kann ich nur zustimmen." Antwortete ein weißer Panther mit einem Halbmond auf der Stirn. „Athena, Solarion es ist schön euch wieder zu sehen." „Hoheit eure Mutter hat mich darauf hingewiesen das die Krieger noch nicht komplett sind." „Wie meinst du das Athena?" „Nun euer Gegenstück und das von Endymion fehlen noch." Antwortete Solarion und schritt auf einen Kristallsarg am anderen Ende des Raumes zu. Serenity und Athene folgten ihm Als sie in den Sarg blickten sahen sie einen Mann, er war so groß und auch so gebaut wie Endymion, hatte aber genauso lange und blonde Haare wie Serenity. Auf seiner Stirn leuchtete der Halbmond der Familie des weißen Mondes. Serenity flüsterte nur ein Wort: „Tai!?" bevor ihre Augen glasig wurden und eine Unmenge von Erinnerungen auf sie ein strömten. Als sie wieder da auftauchte aus den Erinnerungen, ließ sie ihren Kristall erscheinen und rief: „Was einst entzweit soll sich erneut vereinen, erwache mein Bruder!" der Sarg zersprang und Tai erwachte. „Serenity meine Schwester, ich kann es nicht glauben dich wieder zu sehen." „Hallo Bruder, auch ich freue mich dich wieder zu sehen. Hast du den weißen Kristall noch?" „Ja ich besitze ihn, so wie du deinen Kristall trage ich meinen in mir." Sie liefen zurück zu den anderen Kriegerinnen und diese bekamen ebenfalls einen Erinnerungsschock. Währenddessen ging durch die Erde ein Beben das überall zu spüren war, was das zu bedeuten hatte wussten nur die Personen die sich zur zeit des Bebens auf dem Mond befanden.


	20. Kapitel 19: Serenitys Gegenstück

**Kapitel 19: Serenitys Gegenstück**

Serenity, Tai, die Katzen und die Krieger saßen im Palast und sprachen über die Erinnerungen, als ein Beben den Palast erschütterte. Serenity konzentrierte sich und überprüfte den Planeten: „Sailor Moon und Tuxedo Mask greifen den Mond an, sie sind im Rosengarten."  
Sie liefen nach draußen, schon von weiten konnten sie die Angreifer sehen. „Gebt die Prinzessin und unsere Kriegerinnen frei und verschwindet vom Mond, sonst werden wir sie mit Gewalt befreien!" Rief Sailor Moon und machte sich kampfbereit. „Chibiusa, hier läuft alles so wie es soll, wer gibt dir das recht befehle zu erteilen? Tuxedo Mask, Endymion, wann hast du aufgehört mir zu vertrauen? Wann hat unsere Liebe dir je gezeigt, das du mir nicht mehr vertrauen kannst?" Fragte Serenity den Mann den sie liebte, mit mehr als Verzweiflung in der Stimme. Sie konzentrierte sich und schickte mit dem Kristall die Wahrheit an beide. Chibiusa wehrte sich dagegen, verlor aber schließlich. Die Prinzessin teilte den Kristall wieder in den von ihr und den von Chibiusa. Aber wo Serenitys strahlend hell leuchtete, schimmerte der von Chibiusa nur leicht. Sie gab ihr den Kristall zurück. „Pluto komm her, schicke Chibiusa und ihren Kristall zurück in die Zukunft!" „Jawohl Hoheit." Pluto Schwang ihr Zepter und Chibiusa wurde zurück in ihre Zeit geschickt, trotz das sie sich wehrte.

„Nun Endymion, was meinst du kannst du mir vertrauen?" „Wer ist das?" Fragte er und zeigte auf Tai. „Das ist mein Bruder Tai, nun du hast noch etwas Zeit dich zu entscheiden. Ich muss noch mal auf die Erde." „Wir kommen mit!" Riefen die 16 Kriegerinnen im Chor. „Nein nur Saturn und Calypso kommen mit, der Rest bleibt hier!" „Calypso, Saturn kommt her und haltet euch an mir fest, konzentriert euch auf mich!" Die Prinzessin verschwand mit den beiden Kriegern in einem Lichtblitz.

Die drei tauchten vor einem Tor am Mittelpunkt der Erde wieder auf. „Prinzessin wo sind wir hier und was machen wir hier?" „Das Calypso ist der Mittelpunkt der Erde. Wir sind hier um Terra zu erwecken, die letzte Kriegerin und mein Gegenstück." Serenity trat an das Tor heran und öffnete es. „Wer wagt es die Kriegerin der Erde, in ihrer Ruhe, zu stören?" Ich wage es, ich die Kriegerin und Herrscherin des Mondes Serenity!" „Wenn du die Prüfung bestehst, darfst du mit deinen Begleitern passieren, wenn ihr durchfallt sterbt ihr einen grausamen Tod." „Nenne uns die Prüfung!" „Wie du wünschst, es ist ein Rätsel, was ist dunkel und nicht böse, was vernichtet und schenkt Leben im selben Moment?" Serenity überlegte und drehte sich zu ihren beiden Kriegern um, sie wollte sie um rat fragen, als sie genau in Saturns Augen sah.  
„Und wie lautet die Antwort?" „Die Antwort ist die Kriegerin Saturn." „Hmm, gut das war der erste Teil nun der zweite, Was ist die Ultimative Zerstörung, es vernichtet, verdammt und ist doch nicht böse, nun wollt ihr aufgeben?" „Nein wollen wir nicht, die Antwort lautet: die Kriegerin Calypso." „Nun ihr habt die Prüfung bestanden ihr dürft passieren." Sie schritten durch das Tor und kamen in einen Raum, der aus blauem Marmor ähnlichem Gestein zu bestehen schien. In der Mitte auf einem Podest lag ein leuchtend blauer Kristallsarg. „Saturn, Calypso ihr müsst die Kräfte von Verdammnis und Wiedergeburt vereinen um den Sarg zu brechen!" Als sie das taten schien das ganze Sonnensystem zu erbeben um dieser gewaltigen Macht Respekt zu zeigen. Als sich der Staub gelegt hatte sah man überall Kristallfragmente und mitten in diesen Fragmenten, stand eine junge Frau in einem Ozeanblauen Prinzessinnen Kleid. Sie hatte fast so lange Haare wie Serenity, aber ihre waren schwarz, schwarz wie die von ihrem Bruder, Endymion und genau wie er, hatte sie dunkelblaue Augen. „Hallo Serenity, es ist eine weile her." „Hallo Eternety, ich freue mich dich wieder zu sehen, meine Freundin. Wir sollten uns vielleicht einen Ort zum reden suchen der nicht so ungemütlich ist. Haltet euch an mir fest, wir gehen zurück zum Mond, die anderen warten schon."  
Als die vier wieder auf dem Mond ankamen wurden sie bereits erwartet. „Serenity!" „Endymion, hier ist jemand der dich gerne wieder sehen würde." Eternety trat hinter ihr hervor. „Meine Schwester!" Flüsterte Endymion. „Hallo mein Bruder wie geht es dir?" Die beiden unterhielten sich noch eine weile, als Serenity ihren Bruder Richtung Eternety schob. „Hallo." „Hi." Die beiden erinnerten sich an ihre Liebe... „Das Ritual ist vorbereitet Hoheit." „Ist gut Pluto, gehen wir in den Gebetsraum!" Als die Gruppe im Gebetsraum ankam, stellte sich Serenity instinktiv auf die Plattform in der Mitte auf der ein großes Mondsymbol zu sehen war. Die anderen Kriegerinnen stellten sich auf ihre Planetensymbole, wobei sich die Gegenstücke jedes Mal Gegenüberstanden. Als jede ihren Platz einnahm stellten sich Endymion und Tai neben ihre Schwestern. Als alle standen leuchteten die Symbole auf den Plattformen und die auf der Stirn jeder Kriegerin. Die Lichter Bündelten sich und trafen auf Serenity welche in 18 Farben aufleuchtete. „Wir die Einigkeit des Sonnensystems, stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit und wir Kämpfen gemeinsam gegen das Böse." Das Licht Serenitys und ihre Stimme wurden weit hinaus ins Universum getragen und erreichten die Herzen aller guten Lebewesen. Serenity stand nun als Sailor Kosmos vor ihren Kriegerinnen. „Meine Freunde es ist soweit der Endkampf steht uns bevor." Und wie aufs Kommando, erbebte der Mond. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 20: Endkampf **

Der Mond Bebte und man konnte bereits die negative Energie spüren, die sich in der Umlaufbahn ausbreitete. „Meine Krieger macht euch kampfbereit! Calypso warte bitte kurz!"

„Hoheit, was kann ich für euch tun?" „Ich möchte dass du deine stärkste Attacke erst einsetzt wenn, ich dir die Erlaubnis dazu gebe. Ich möchte kein solches Fiasko wie beim letzten Mal!" „Verstanden Hoheit."

Vor dem Palast, warteten bereits die Anderen. Welcher nicht lange auf sich warten ließ. „Ihr unwürdigen Kreaturen, ich werde euch dafür bezahlen lassen, was ihr meinem Upon angetan habt." Die beiden Erwachsenen schickten ihre Kinder in den Kampf welche sofort mit ihren angriffen auf die Kämpfer zu rasten. „Terra, Macht der Erde sieg!" Terras angriff zerriss die Monster der Zwillinge, verpuffte aber dann. „Ist das alles was ihr könnt?" Terra grinste sie hatte ihren schwächsten angriff auf die Monster geschickt. „Talisman des Planeten Erde, ich rufe dich!" Vor Terra erschien ein gut 2 Meter langes Zepter, welches in den Farben blau und grün gehalten war, die Spitze war eine große blau grüne Kugel. Der Blaue Planet. „Zepter des blauen Planeten der Erde, vernichte das Böse!" Sie schwang ihr Zepter und die Geballte Energie der Erde traf die Zwillinge, welche zu staub zerfielen.

„Ah, wie könnt ihr es wagen? Paton, Piton!" Nekon raste auf Sailor Cosmos zu um sie zu töten, Cosmos konzentrierte sich und ihr licht strahlte so hell dass das Mädchen regelrecht zerfetzt wurde. Aber das licht breitete sich noch so weit aus das es Dodon auch noch zerriss. Man konnte den Mark erschütternden schrei von Naron bis an den Rand des Sonnensystems hören. Naron ging blind vor Wut in den Angriff über. Mars und Venus kombinierten ihre Stärksten angriffe, Jupiter und Merkur schlossen sich ihnen an, ebenso wie Uranus und Neptun. Aber selbst die kombinierte Kraft von sechs Senshi, verpuffte wirkungslos an Naron. Welche nun auf Mars und Venus zu raste. Sie traf beide schwer und setzte sie außer Gefecht. Als nächstes traf es Jupiter und Merkur. Uranus und Neptun konnten immer wieder ausweichen und wurden von Pluto, Galatea und Setebos unterstützt.

Naron bekam nun von Laron Hilfe, eine Welle aus purer Boshaftigkeit traf die fünf Kriegerinnen und sie gingen getroffen zu Boden. Io, Betu, Hermes und Deimos vereinten ihre Kräfte mit Terra und Tai und griffen Naron an. Die Kräfte der vier Krieger, die des weißen, des Blauen und des Goldenen Kristalls, zeigten endlich Wirkung Naron ging getroffen zu Boden. Aber sie griff zusammen mit Laron an und traf die Gruppe schwer. Auch sie gingen getroffen zu Boden. Sedna startete einen verzweifelten versuch, aber auch sie wurde besiegt. Cosmos, Saturn und Calypso standen als einzige noch. „Calypso, Saturn, ihr müsst eure Kräfte in mir vereinen!" „Nein Prinzessin, das ist zu Gefährlich!" „Das war ein Befehl!" Calypso und Saturn stellten sich mit geringem Abstand, einander Gegenüber und rammten ihre Sensen in den Boden. Sie verbanden ihre Kräfte und aus zwei Sensen wurde eine. Sie war etwa zwei Meter hoch und die Sichelklinge war etwa 1 ½ Meter lang und im Halbkreis gebogen. Sie übergaben die Pechschwarze Sense an Cosmos, welche ihre eigene Macht hineine Fließen ließ. Die Sense selbst wurde durch die reine Macht des Guten gereinigt schneeweiß und die Sichel war nun Golden. Naron und Laron welche ihre Kräfte ebenfalls verbanden, griffen nun an. „Macht des Lichts vernichte das Böse endgültig!" Cosmos schwang die Sense der Reinheit und zerstörte die beiden. Calypso und Saturn bekamen ihre Sensen zurück. Wenn man genau hinsah konnte man erkenne das sie weiß und silbern umrandet wahren, außerdem wahren sie heller. Cosmos wurde wieder zu Serenity und brach zusammen. Durch das Licht von Cosmos Angriff, wurden die anderen geheilt. Endymion und Tai waren sofort bei Serenity und Eternety/Terra. Serenity öffnete ihre Augen. „Seht ihr es wird alles wieder gut." Die Gruppe kehrte zur Erde zurück.

Usagi und die australischen Senshi beendeten ihre Schule in Sydney und zogen dann nach Japan wo sie auf die Todai gingen. Ein paar Jahre später heirateten Usa und Mamoru, zwei Monate später bestiegen die beiden den Thron des neu entstandenen Kristalltokyos.


End file.
